Le sortilège de Bouchecousue
by Daggry
Summary: Le sortilège de Bouchecousue, un sort qui rend la victime muette. Il ne peut être défait que de deux manières : soit celui qui l'a jeté annule le sort, soit la victime se plie à son dessein en embrassant la personne qu'elle désire. C'est vraiment pas de chance que Ginny Weasley ait jeté un sort à Harry, et qu'il soit amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Traduction de la fic de Cassis Luna.
1. Chapter 1

**Censure:** PG-13  
**Avertissement :** spoiler, EWE, slash (c'est très soft mais vous êtes prévenus...)**  
**

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, blah, blah... C'est une traduction de la fiction de Cassis Luna, The LipLock Jinx. Je ne suis pas une pro évidemment, mais j'aime beaucoup cette histoire donc j'ai voulu la partager. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant !

* * *

**Le sortilège de Bouchecousue**

Harry comprit que c'était Ginny qui l'avait touché et fait tombé de son balai. _Ginny a toujours été bonne en sortilèges_, fut la première pensée de Harry deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était étendu sur le terrain de Quidditch. Sa deuxième pensée fut _merde, aïe, putain mon bras._

_Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû accepter de m'entrainer aujourd'hui avec ces branleurs_, fut sa troisième.

_Ron, parfois je déteste ta soeur _aurait été sa quatrième si toute l'équipe de Gryffondor n'avait pas accouru auprès de lui et commencé à le trainer vers l'infirmerie, paniqués à l'idée qu'ils aient pu causer un dommage permanent au Sauveur du Monde des Sorciers.

_Quoi, alors _maintenant_ vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? Vous auriez peut-être pu y penser quand vous étiez en train de me balancer des sorts alors que j'étais à 10 mètres au-dessus du sol_, pensa Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

Ginny lui comprima l'épaule de plus belle (Aïe), comme si elle entendait ses pensées et lui lança un grand sourire, les yeux brillant de joie. « Tout se passera bien, Harry », dit elle avec légèreté.

Tandis que lui et son bras souffraient à force d'être malmenés par une troupe de 5 et 7ème années baraqués, Harry jeta un regard noir à Ginny, ce qui ne fit que renforcer son sourire, comme si elle _savourait_ le fait qu'elle venait de le rendre muet.

_Tu te doutes bien que ton frère et moi on va avoir une discussion à ce sujet_, pensa Harry en bougonnant tandis que sa vision commençait à tanguer. Il eut à peine le temps de lui lancer un très grossier « Va te faire foutre » silencieux avant que la douleur ne l'emporte, et perdit complètement conscience, rêvant de Poussos et de transformer les cheveux de Ginny Weasley en serpents pour un mois.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, c'était sous le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie. Il avait noué avec le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie une relation très affectueuse. Harry venait le voir souvent (plus souvent qu'il ne le souhaitait, pour être honnête) et le plafond blanc lui tenait compagnie toutes les fois qu'il était confiné à l'infirmerie, il lui apportait un peu de réconfort parce qu'il ... enfin... bon ok, le plafond blanc ne le réconfortait pas vraiment.

Mais Harry appréciait ses efforts cela dit.

« Monsieur Potter, comme c'est gentil de vous joindre à nous », dit Madame Pomfresh d'un ton amusé en s'approchant de lui avec deux verres et une bouteille remplie d'un liquide suspect.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour la saluer puis il se rappela, c'est vrai, merde, il ne pouvait pas. Il se mit à regarder la bouteille d'un air suspicieux à la place.

Madame Pomfresh haussa un sourcil. « Ce n'est pas du Poussos. Tu verras que ton coude et ton poignet sont parfaitement alignés avec ton avant-bras. Mais je suggère que tu ne le bouges pas tout de suite » ajouta-t-elle car Harry l'avait levé pour voir et avait maintenant l'air de souffrir profondément.

« Franchement, on pourrait penser qu'avec tous les os que tu t'es cassé, tu te serais habitué depuis le temps » le réprimanda Madame Pomfresh tandis qu'elle versait le contenu de la bouteille en portion égale dans les deux verres. Elle donna l'un à Harry et l'autre à la personne allongée dans le lit d'à côté.

Harry fut étonné, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un d'autre était à l'infirmerie, mais sa surprise n'était rien comparée à l'effroi qui le glaça jusqu'à la moelle quand il vit _qui_ au juste était là.

Draco Malfoy.

Celui qui avait provoqué toute cette histoire.

Bon ok, pas vraiment. En réalité c'était seulement la faute de Ginny.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Malfoy avait la moindre idée ...

Draco haussa un sourcil devant la bouche grande ouverte de Harry et se contenta de le saluer d'un hochement de tête silencieux, avant de l'ignorer complètement pour se consacrer à la tâche ardue d'avaler un verre de la potion médicale, qui contenait probablement plusieurs sortes de langues d'animaux.

Pendant un instant, Harry fut pris d'un sentiment de de regret et peut-être même de colère, car l'ancien Draco l'aurait insulté directement, sans hésiter. Il ne savait pas s'il était en colère contre Draco ou contre le monde en général pour l'avoir rendu ainsi. Draco ne serait pas ... simplement resté assis là, en regardant le verre vide d'un air maussade.

« Vos amis ont eu la gentillesse de m'informer de votre situation, M. Potter, » dit Madame Pomfresh, le sortant de sa stupeur. Elle claqua la langue en signe de réprobation. « Le sortilège de Bouchecousue. Qu'est-ce que les jeunes n'inventent pas de nos jours. »

Draco leva la tête avec intérêt mais sinon ne regarda pas Harry, qui rougit beaucoup trop.

« Tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour toi, » continua Madame Pomfresh. « Le sortilège de Bouchecousue peut seulement être défait par celui qui l'a jeté, ou si tu fais ce qu'on attend de toi ». À ces mots, les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent légèrement avec amusement.

Harry avait envie de disparaitre sous le sol.

Oh, il savait ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Le sortilège de Bouchecousue était un sort qui rendait la victime muette, jusqu'à ce qu'elle embrasse la personne qu'elle désirait. C'était un jeu habituel dans les soirées, quand quelqu'un cherchait désespérément une session de bécotage ou une claque. C'était devenu récemment très populaire à Poudlard, et ça avait commencé avec les 8ème années. Seamus Finnigan, en particulier. Les professeurs avaient essayé d'arrêter ça en forçant les responsables à annuler les sorts, mais la plupart du temps, les victimes elles-mêmes refusaient de révéler qui le leur avait jeté, par fierté.

La dernière qui avait dénoncé le responsable avait été traitée de chochotte par toute sa maison.

Et par conséquent par tout le reste des élèves.

Une rumeur avait circulé comme quoi celui « que son coeur désirait » était en fait Draco Malfoy, et Harry savait que c'était horrible de sa part de se réjouir que la fille se soit pas allée planter un gros baiser mouillé sur les lèvres de Malfoy.

« Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me dire qui t'a jeté le sort, afin qu'on puisse le punir en conséquence ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh en levant un sourcil.

Harry se contenta de lui sourire d'un aire penaud.

Elle soupira. « Je m'en doutais ».

Puis elle lui indiqua le verre de liquide suspect que Harry avait à la main, et qu'il avait prévu de faire disparaitre d'un coup de baguette dès qu'elle aurait le dos tourné. Malheureusement, on aurait dit qu'elle avait lu dans ses pensées parce qu'elle attendit patiemment qu'il le boive devant elle.

Harry le fit, et se dit que transformer les cheveux de Ginny en serpents pour un mois était trop clément.

Quand Madame Pomfresh se fut assurée qu'il avait bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte du breuvage, elle prit son verre et celui de Malfoy et leur laissa la réjouissante instruction de _se reposer_ !

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Draco s'allongea sur son lit, remonta ses draps jusqu'à ses épaules et se retourna dans son lit, le dos face à Harry.

De ce fait, Harry n'avait aucun scrupule à le fixer ouvertement. Enfin fixer son dos.

Après la guerre, Harry n'avait pas beaucoup entendu parler de Malfoy, à part qu'il était mis à l'épreuve pour trois ans. Harry fut surpris le jour où il arriva dans le château de Poudelard fraîchement refait pour sa huitième année et vit Draco Malfoy dans la grande salle. Ce qui le surprit encore plus était que le Serpentard avait l'air si pâle, si diminué ... si différent de l'attitude majestueuse et fière des Malfoy.

Au fil des semaines, Malfoy était resté seul la plupart du temps. Les seuls autres Serpentards de huitième année étaient Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott, mais Malfoy les évitait aussi. Pour quelle raison, personne ne le savait.

C'était à la mi-octobre que Harry avait réalisé avec effroi qu'il commençait à être une fois de plus complètement obsédé par Draco Malfoy.

Ça avait été facile à ignorer quand il avait été occupé par la guerre, et encore plus facile pendant l'été qui avait suivi la mort de Voldemort. Loin des yeux, loin du coeur, après tout. Euh, enfin de l'esprit disons. Mais maintenant voir Draco tout les jours le rendait hyper attentif à tous ses faits et gestes. C'était comme recommencer sa sixième année. En fait, c'était comme toutes les autres années à Poudlard sauf que cette fois Harry n'avait aucune excuse pour se cacher.

Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres étaient vaincus, les Mondes des Sorciers étaient sauvés, et lui et Ginny étaient tombés d'accord pour dire qu'ils préféraient être amis.

En parlant de Ginny...

Harry n'était pas le seul à s'être rendu compte de l'apparition de cette obsession qui avait crû rapidement.

D'où le plan que Ginny avait réussi, avec sa mauvaise influence, à faire adopter à toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, pour qu'ils l'aident à jeter le fameux sort à Harry. Les sales traîtres s'en étaient acquittés avec joie, affirmant qu'ils voulaient simplement donner à la vie amoureuse très stagnante, voire quasi inexistante, de leur capitaine bien aimé une fin heureuse (mon ..., oui, ils voulaient juste que Harry se ridiculise).

Comme si Harry comptait aller voir Malfoy pour l'embrasser tout à coup.

Non, ce serait un désastre.

Harry était bien un Gryffondor, mais il se demandait si Ginny se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas _suicidaire_.

Soupirant, il s'enfouit plus profondément sous ses couvertures et succomba aux effets soporifiques de la potion, rêvant qu'il embrassait Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, c'était dans des draps collants et en réalisant que le sourire moqueur de Malfoy lui manquait vraiment. Le lit à côté de lui était vide, de même que le reste de l'infirmerie. Le visage écarlate, il lança un Recurvite sur le lit et son pyjama, et se persuada que Madame Pomfresh n'allait pas envoyer une armée d'Inferi pour lui courir après s'il sortait de l'infirmerie.

Il pouvait déjà bouger le bras sans grimacer, après tout.

En marchant à travers les corridors de Poudlard, il réalisa qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Il lança un rapide _Tempus_ et se dépêcha d'aller dans la Grande Salle quand il découvrit qu'il était l'heure du dîner.

Ça n'aurait vraiment pas dû l'étonner que tout le monde à Poudlard soit désormais au courant que Harry Potter était sous l'emprise du fameux sortilège de Bouchecousue, mais l'explosion de bruit qui l'accueillit le figea quand même sur place. Il y avait beaucoup de sifflets et de cris, et beaucoup de « Harry, Embrasse-moi ! » hurlés par des filles, qui le firent rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

En arrivant à la table des Gryffondors, il s'empressa d'ignorer les visages souriants de l'équipe de Quidditch, et s'assit à côté d'un Ron compatissant et d'Hermione.

« Désolé, mon vieux, » dit Ron, jetant un regard noir à sa soeur quelques sièges plus loin, qui l'ignora joyeusement. « Je l'ai engueulé, mais tes pouvoirs de grand frère ne marchent pas quand ta soeur s'appelle Ginny » murmura-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules et lui sourit pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, ce qui le réjouit considérablement.

« Bon, maintenant que je me suis excusé et tout, » dit Ron, un grand sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres, « Qui est l'heureuse élue ?»

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude assez violent, qui le fit se plier en deux avec un _ouf_ de douleur. Elle se tourna vers Harry « On est passé te voir à l'infirmerie plus tôt, mais tu dormais encore. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais parler à Ginny après. » dit-elle fermement, lançant un regard sévère à la dite Gryffondor.

Harry lui toucha le coude pour attirer son attention et secoua la tête.

Hermione le regarda d'une expression froide et dissuasive. « Harry James Potter, si c'est une question de fierté ... »

C'était le cas, alors Harry évita son regard et se mit à écraser sa purée de pommes de terre.

Hermione soupira, exaspérée, mais se contenta de se pencher sur son assiette, l'air énervé. « T'as intérêt à savoir ce que tu fais » marmonna-t-elle.

Harry ne savait pas, franchement. C'était soit embrasser Malfoy, soit attendre que Ginny le prenne en pitié et défasse le sort, et comme il ne se sentait pas particulièrement suicidaire en ce moment, il était fermement décidé à s'en tenir à la deuxième possibilité.

Oh, c'était _bien _parti.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Harry repensait déjà sa décision. S'il croyait qu'être avec ses camarades de huitième année était un enfer, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il devait supporter alors qu'il ne pouvait rien leur dire, sans parler de leur jeter un sort. Harry était bon en magie informulée, mais quand il s'agissait de sorts simples, comme Recurvite ou Accio pour attraper le gâteau dans l'assiette de Dean.

Pas vraiment quand il s'agissait de combattre des Gobelins scandinaves en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry avait réussi à survivre à ce cours de justesse, et il en était sorti les lunettes cassées et la fierté virile en morceaux.

À chaque fois que McGonagall et lui se croisaient dans les couloirs, il lui souriait d'un air penaud pour la saluer et elle le fixait par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais elle ne faisait que secouer la tête à chaque fois, en soupirant, et s'éloignait avec un simple « Bonne journée, Harry. »

Il se disait qu'il pouvait simplement embrasser Malfoy pour s'en débarrasser, et ce n'était pas comme si l'idée lui déplaisait énormément - mais ensuite Malfoy arrivait à l'angle du couloir et ils se croisaient, Draco la tête baissée, comme d'habitude, et Harry la gorge serrée.

Ok, d'accord.

Hors de question d'embrasser Malfoy.

Et de supplier Ginny d'annuler le sort aussi.

Totalement hors de question.

(Comme si Ginny le ferait de toute façon).

* * *

Un jour plus tard, Harry eut envie de se mettre à hurler.

Alors il le fit.

Et donna un grand coup de poing dans un arbre quand aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était assis à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh soignait son poing ensanglanté, couvert d'éclats de bois.

« Tu ne vas toujours pas me dire qui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

Harry secoua la tête avec obstination.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Draco Malfoy entra en boitant légèrement et une grimace défigurant ses traits. La façon dont Harry fut soudainement très inquiet aurait vraiment dû être embarrassante.

Madame Pomfresh se leva immédiatement de son tabouret en face de Harry et se dirigea vers Draco, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? ». Elle n'avait pas un ton accusateur. Elle était plutôt... profondément inquiète.

En quelques secondes, Draco jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Harry derrière Madame Pomfresh avant de recommencer à fixer le sol. Il haussa les épaules, avant de grimacer quand il se rendit compte que ce mouvement n'était peut-être pas très avisé. « Un Maléfice cuisant » marmonna-t-il à voix basse, mais dans l'infirmerie vide, Harry l'entendit tout de même.

Il sentit remonter en lui la même colère que ces derniers jours.

Madame Pomfresh lança une exclamation désapprobatrice. Elle avait l'air vraiment peinée et en colère. « Merlin, les jeunes de nos jours - Je devrais - », elle s'interrompit rapidement, prenant une grande inspiration. « Assied-toi, Draco. Je vais te chercher une potion dans quelques minutes. »

Elle le fit s'assoir sur le lit à côté de celui où Harry était assis, les mettant très commodément face à face. « Harry, reste assis un instant, je vais revenir te voir, mon chéri. »

Harry acquiesça, même si elle avait déjà fait demi-tour et disparu à l'arrière de l'infirmerie où étaient stockées quelques potions, laissant un silence inconfortable planer entre les deux garçons.

En ce qui concernait Harry, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix puisqu'il était actuellement muet.

Draco s'assit sur le bord du lit, le dos droit et raide. De temps en temps, il bougeait, toujours avec une grimace.

Harry ne pouvait pas supporter ça plus longtemps. Il émit une espèce de grognement (oui, c'est un début, Potter, très civilisé) pour attirer son attention et quand Draco leva brusquement la tête pour le regarder, il fit un geste de la main en sa direction.

Draco leva un sourcil.

Pendant un instant, Harry eut peur que Draco ne lui parle pas. Après tout, il lui avait à peine parlé depuis que l'année scolaire avait commencé, à part les « Bonjour, Potter » soufflé à voix basse et visiblement forcés, à chaque fois que c'était inévitable.

« Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? » fut la réponse de Draco, sèche, presque amère.

Presque par habitude, Harry lui jeta un regard noir, le visage renfrogné. _Ça me fait quelque chose_, pensa-t-il, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire. Même s'il avait pu, il n'aurait pas su comment le dire, alors il resta juste assis à bouder.

Quand Draco se remit à parler, Harry failli sauter au plafond tant il fut surpris.

« Un Maléfice cuisant » dit Draco lentement, comme s'il choisissait ses mots avec prudence.

« Qui ça ? » fit Harry silencieusement, fronçant les sourcils.

Draco lui lança un regard pénétrant, interrogateur. Quand il se mit à parler, ce fut à voix basse, et Harry vit de la honte passer brièvement sur son visage avant d'être rapidement remplacée par l'habituel calme des Malfoy. « Je ne sais pas », dit-il fermement.

Harry serra les poings, faisant couler encore un peu de sang de ses plaies. « Quels connards » cracha-t-il avec colère ; peu lui importait qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Il fixa la porte de l'infirmerie d'un air furieux.

Il ne savait pas si Malfoy avait compris ce qu'il avait dit, alors il fut surpris quand un sourire amusé passa sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon.

« En effet, Potter », dit Draco avec approbation, avant que la gêne n'obscurcisse son expression. « Enfin, je suppose que je le mérite ». murmura-t-il amèrement, son corps se raidissant une fois de plus.

Harry secoua la tête immédiatement, décoiffant ses cheveux déjà peu ordonnés. _Personne ne le mérite_, pensa-t-il avec conviction, mais il ne savait pas comment le dire. _Bon ok, Voldemort le mérite. Une sacrée tonne de Maléfices cuisants. Et ta tante aussi. Mais pas toi. En tout cas je le pense pas._

Il se sentit très triste tout à coup.

La guerre était finie. Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient pas passer à autre chose ?

Il fit un grognement frustré, et bouda parce qu'il ne pouvait rien dire.

Draco lui lança un léger sourire moqueur. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter, je crois que j'ai compris. Pas la peine de trop fatiguer ton petit cerveau », dit-il et juste comme ça, sa tristesse se dissipa.

Draco était en train de l'insulter, là.

C'était un progrès !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais lui offrit un grand sourire, même s'il se sentait un peu bête, à rester assis et ne rien dire.

Un air de surprise passa sur le visage de Draco, et il s'empressa de regarder ailleurs, mal à l'aise.

Un autre silence gêné les enveloppa après ça et Harry ne savait pas comment briser la glace cette fois. Parler de la pluie et du beau temps était déjà assez lamentable, alors quand on est devenu muet... Et Draco avait cette disposition qui semblait dire qu'il ne voulait plus parler. Harry frotta ses chaussures contre le sol, très embarrassé, et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh revienne, pour dorloter les deux garçons, et presque les forcer à boire d'autres liquides douteux.

* * *

« Je pense que tu vois vraiment ça du mauvais côté » fit remarquer Ginny l'autre jour, tandis qu'ils marchaient le long de la berge du lac de Poudlard. Ils marchaient côte à côte, profitant du calme en même temps que du vent légèrement froid qui leur effleurait les joues.

Harry la fusilla du regard. Il leva trois doigts. _Trois jours que je n'ai pas prononcé un mot,_ pensa-t-il avec reproche. _C'est encore un miracle que les professeurs ne me jettent pas dehors !_

« Oh ne pense pas comme ça, Harry, », dit Ginny avec nonchalance, dissipant d'un petit rire les pensées que Harry devait sans doute remuer. « J'essaie juste d'aider, là ».

Harry avança brusquement ses trois doigts plus près de son visage.

« C'est pas le problème » dit Ginny. Elle s'arrêta soudain de marcher et se tourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches et un sourcil levé. « Alors ? des progrès ? »

Harry la regarda, levant à son tour un sourcil.

Ginny soupira avec exaspération. Elle semblait découragée. « _Aucun_ ? »

_Je sais pas pourquoi tu es si déçue. Ça devrait être moi qui fait la gueule vu que c'est moi qui n'ai pas dit un seul mot DEPUIS TROIS JOURS_, pensa Harry, fulminant intérieurement.

Ginny ignora son regard noir, et soupira à nouveau. « Je vois pas pourquoi tu peux pas simplement aller le voir et l'embrasser d'un coup, Harry. Ça devrait être vraiment facile. »

Harry la fixa, incrédule. _Peut-être parce qu'il est, oh je sais pas moi, _Draco Malfoy_ ? Et peut-être parce qu'il me déteste ? _La journée d'hier lui revint à l'esprit d'un seul coup et il se tourna vers cette pensée. _Bon ok, peut-être qu'il ne me déteste plus, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit déjà prêt pour que son ex-rival vienne tout à coup l'embrasser fougueusement._

Ginny continua d'un air nonchalant. « Attrape-le et pousse-le dans la salle de Potions ».

Harry pris un air horrifié. _Le fantôme de Rogue me hanterait jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !_

« Je parie que Slughorn ne sourcillerait même pas.»

_Je m'en fiche de Slughorn, Ginny. Rogue ! _Rogue !

« Tout ce que je veux dire, Harry, c'est que tu mérites d'être heureux » fit Ginny en reniflant.

L'expression de Harry se radoucit et il soupira, levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il s'approchait pour lui faire un câlin. _Je sais._

Quand ils se séparèrent, les yeux de Ginny étaient brillants.

« Donc tu vas le faire, alors ? Bientôt ? »

Le regard froid de Harry lui fit baisser les épaules. _Tu oublies ses sentiments là, Ginny._

« Oh arrête, Harry » dit Ginny, d'un ton presque pleurnichard. « Tu te figes presque à l'instant où il rentre dans la pièce où tu es ! »

Harry était bouche bée. _N'importe quoi !_

« Si, c'est vrai. Je te regardais tout le temps, tu te rappelles ? Quand j'avais cet énorme béguin, gros comme un hippogriffe. Je le _sais_. » Le regard de Ginny était triomphant.

Harry rougit. _Comme je l'ai dit, tu oublies un peu ses sentiments. Comment tu te sentirais si ton ex-rival venait tout à coup t'embrasser ? Il penserait probablement que c'était une mauvaise blague. Et me donnerait sûrement un coup de poing aussi. Ou me rendrait impuissant._

« De toute façon, je ne défais toujours pas le sort. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Hermione le prit à part juste après avoir fini leur petit-déjeuner et quitté la grande Salle, les mains sur les hanches et le regard sévère.

Harry se tortilla, nerveux. Derrière sa petite amie, Ron lui lança un regard compatissant.

« Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis, hein Harry ? » fit Hermione avec reproche, plissant les yeux.

Harry baissa la tête d'un air coupable.

« Non mais franchement, tes notes s'en ressentent. Tu ne peux même pas jeter des sorts ! » dit Hermione, soupirant d'un air dramatique. « Tu pourrais aussi bien être un cracmol ! »

Harry lui jeta un regard acerbe, presque blessé. _Hé, je peux toujours jeter des sorts. Simplement... pas des Patronus ou quoi._

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Harry ! »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il vit l'expression inquiète d'Hermione et se radoucit un peu. S'approchant, il lui prit l'épaule et la tapota pour la rassurer. « Ça ira » fit-il silencieusement. Pour être convaincant, il fouilla dans son sac afin d'attraper son devoir de Métamorphose, terminé et complet, qu'il avait fini hier après sa « discussion » avec Ginny, dans un effort pour chasser Draco Malfoy de ses pensées.

Hermione était apaisée pour le moment.

* * *

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il était sous l'effet du sortilège. Harry pensait que les gens s'en seraient lassés depuis le temps, mais beaucoup de filles continuaient à l'appeler à chaque fois qu'il passait et le piégeaient à chaque fois qu'elles le trouvaient seul. Il y avait eu quelques garçons qui avaient essayé de lui planter un gros baiser mouillé sur les lèvres, mais à chaque fois Harry leur envoyait d'un coup de baguette le premier objet qu'il trouvait pour les frapper (bon ok, il se sentait un peu mal pour celui qui avait été assez stupide pour le piéger dans la serre, vu tous les autres endroits qu'il aurait pu choisir. Harry se doutait que se faire frapper par un _pot_ n'était pas très agréable).

Et _franchement_, quand est-ce que c'était devenu le concours de celui/celle qui arriverait à embrasser le Golden boy ?

* * *

Le cinquième jour, on aurait dit que _tout le monde_ commençait à vouloir désespérément libérer Harry du sortilège. Les gens se mettaient dans tous leurs états, murmurant à propos de l'élu(e) de Harry Potter. On débattait aussi de l'identité de la personne qui avait jeté le sort, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la liste de candidats possibles au titre d'élu(e) que Lavande Brown était en train de compiler avec les cinquièmes années de Poufsouffle.

Parler lui manquait. Vraiment. Il y avait des fois où Harry se sentait encore extrêmement frustré, mais le souvenir des éclats de bois qui s'étaient implantés dans sa peau l'arrêtait à chaque fois qu'il se sentait l'envie de frapper quelque chose.

Il avait aussi pensé à embrasser Draco Malfoy juste pour s'en débarrasser.

Mais ensuite, aussi rapidement que l'idée lui était venue, il pensait _non, c'est trop risqué._

Draco ne le lui pardonnerait probablement jamais.

* * *

« Mais embrasse-la enfin ! » soupira Ron, exaspéré, alors qu'ils étaient tous assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, leurs livres ouverts et leur plume prête à écrire. « J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu es tellement obstiné ! »

« Eh bien peut-être qu'il ne veut pas blesser la fille, Ron » dit Hermione, quoique distraitement, pendant qu'elle écrivait frénétiquement sur son parchemin. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et plissa les yeux en direction de Harry. « Ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas encore parlé à Ginny » dit elle, reniflant avec hauteur.

La remarque sarcastique que Harry était sur le point de trouver en réponse ne fut jamais partagée, car Ron répondit pour lui, perplexe. « Hum. Harry ne peut pas parler, tu te souviens ? »

C'était au tour d'Hermione de soupirer avec exaspération. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire ! » Elle posa sa plume.

Harry et Ron échangèrent des regards passablement alarmés. Hermione qui pose sa plume, ça n'annonce rien de bon.

« Honnêtement, Harry, ça me manque d'avoir une vraie discussion avec toi » dit-elle doucement.

Après une courte pause, Harry hocha lentement la tête. Attrapant un petit bout de parchemin de brouillon, il prit sa plume et écrivit.

'_Ok, je vais parler à Ginny'_

Hermione lui répondit d'un sourire radieux.

* * *

_Hermione veut que je te parle_ écrivit Harry sur le parchemin magique qui s'effaçait tout seul, que Fred et George lui avaient acheté en cinquième année.

Ginny haussa un sourcil. « Tu sais bien que ma réponse va toujours être non. »

Harry haussa les épaules. _Je me suis dit que je devais quand même essayer, pour Hermione._

« Tu es vraiment admirable, Harry » dit Ginny avec un sourire. « Mais si tu usais de ce charme en compagnie de certains sorciers blonds... »

Harry s'empressa de s'éloigner.

* * *

Cette nuit, Harry et Ron restèrent tard à parler. Ou dans le cas de Harry, à écrire.

_Cinq jours, Ron,_ lui rappela Harry de son écriture désordonnée, négligée. _CINQ JOURS._

« Je peux toujours aller parler à Ginny, mec. » dit Ron pendant qu'il démembrait sa grenouille en chocolat. « Pas que ça t'aiderait beaucoup, mais ça pourrait peut-être lui redonner un peu de bon sens. »

Harry cligna des yeux. _J'ai encore assez de fierté pour ne pas demander à mon meilleur ami d'engueuler sa petite soeur parce qu'elle me persécute._

Ron fit un grand sourire. « Je me demandais juste si tu étais déjà désespéré à ce point. »

_Tu penses qu'elle va l'enlever bientôt ?_

« Non. » fut la réponse sans appel de Ron. Il jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux à Harry. « Tu n'es pas fâché contre Ginny ou quoi, hein ? »

Harry lui jeta un regard froid. _Bien sûr que si. CINQ JOURS._

« Mais pas fâché _fâché_, non ? »

Son regard resta froid.

Ron sourit « C'est ce que je me disais, mec. Tu lui as pas lancé de sort pour lui faire une blague une seule fois. »

Harry leva un sourcil. _C'est une fille._

« Finement observé, Harry. Tu sais, je crois que je préfère quand vous êtes amis. Pas que ça m'embête que tu sois son copain - » le sourcil de Harry s'éleva un peu plus. « Bon, ok ça m'embêtait. C'étais juste... _bizarre_. »

Harry ricana.

Ron fourra le reste de sa grenouille dans sa bouche. « Bon alors, qui c'est ? »

Harry cligna des yeux.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. « Je veux dire, qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

Comme Harry se contenta de plisser les lèvres, Ron eut l'air blessé. « Tu sais, la seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai pas encore demandé, c'est parce que je m'imaginais que tu allais me le dire de toute façon. »

Harry avait honte. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami et eut un mouvement de recul, à la fois à cause de l'expression de Ron, et de ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. Ou plutôt écrire. Il gémit. Merlin, il avait eu l'intention de le _dire_ à Ron, pas de le lui... _écrire_.

_C'est pas ça, Ron_, écrivit-il. Ron haussa un sourcil, avant de regarder à nouveau le parchemin, attendant qu'il se remette à écrire. Harry ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à cinq. _Tu ne vas pas aimer ma réponse._

Ron, surpris, fit un bruit étranglé. « Je ne vais pas aimer ta réponse ?» dit-il, regardant Harry d'un drôle d'air. Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Non mais Harry, tu penses vraiment ça de moi ? Je crois que je suis parfaitement capable d'accepter la personne que mon meilleur ami aime. » Puis, une pensée hilarante lui vint à l'esprit, et il gloussa de joie. « À moins que tu te branles en pensant à Malfoy ».

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

Ron ricana. « Je sais, ouais. Donc, c'est qui en vrai ? »

Le visage écarlate, Harry détourna très ostensiblement son regard.

Bientôt, lentement mais sûrement, Ron écarquilla les yeux et Harry aurait trouvé la décoloration progressive de son visage drôle à un autre moment, mais là il était trop occupé à se vautrer dans l'embarras le plus complet.

« Oh mon Dieu », fit Ron, comme s'il allait être malade. « Je crois que la grenouille est encore en train de remuer dans mon ventre. »

* * *

_LAISSE TOMBER RON_, écrivit Harry sur le parchemin magique le lendemain matin, tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la Grande Salle. Hermione était partie sans eux puisqu'ils s'étaient réveillés en retard après être restés debout jusqu'à deux heures du matin.

« Mais _Harry_ », dit Ron en gémissant pitoyablement. « Pourquoi _lui_ ? Je veux dire, je m'en fiche si tu aimes les mecs - nan mais vraiment, je m'en doutais déjà quand tu as largué Gin - » Il ignora le regard noir de Harry. « Mais franchement. _LUI_ ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil. _Je pensais que tu serais fou de rage._

Ron le regarda, incrédule. « Non, TU es fou ! Et - et - » Il s'arrêta de parler, et Harry vit précisément ses émotions se transformer, passant du doute à l'admission réticente puis à la défaite complète. « Et je sais ce que ça fait. C'est pas comme si tu pouvais t'empêcher de re - » Ron plissa le nez en signe de dégoût. Il reprit. « De _ressentir_ ça ».

Harry lui lança un grand sourire.

« En tout cas, ça explique certainement tes tendances de stalker en sixième année », marmonna Ron.

« Il ne _parle_ même plus ! » éclata Ron au milieu du petit-déjeuner, faisant s'éparpiller des miettes de pain sur toute la table. Ses yeux étaient fermement fixés sur la silhouette de Malfoy, assis à la table des Serpentards, auprès de Nott et de Zabini, mais aucun d'entre eux ne parlait. En fait, Malfoy était juste en train de regarder son plat, remuant distraitement ses pancakes. « Et il a beaucoup maigri », marmonna-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils, jetant à son tour un regard à Draco malgré ses efforts pour être discret (parce qu'il _fallait_ bien que quelqu'un le soit, et Ron était pratiquement en train d'annoncer à la terre entière qu'il en était incapable). Draco était vraiment devenu très maigre depuis le début de l'année. Enfin, il était déjà mince pour commencer, et Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment s'attendre à autre chose, avec la guerre et l'envoi de Lucius à Azkaban à perpétuité tandis que Narcissa et Draco étaient mis à l'épreuve.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas inquiet.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Harry, ne ... prends pas _cet _air » gémit Ron sur un ton pitoyable. « Deux minutes de plus et tu le prends dans tes bras pour lui donner la becquée au lit ».

Harry rougit et, bien que l'idée soit attirante, lui lança un regard furieux. Puis il prit le parchemin magique et écrivit frénétiquement.

FERME-LA RON, OU JE DIS À HERMIONE QUE C'EST TOI QUI AS FAIT SAUTER LE CHAUDRON DE SLUGHORN POUR QU'IL NOUS LAISSE SORTIR PLUS TÔT.

Harry avait mal aux doigts tant il avait écrit vite mais Ron la ferma et Harry finit son petit-déjeuner en paix, avec seulement quelques murmures de Ron à propos Malfoy de temps à autre.

* * *

En fait, Harry ne finit pas son petit-déjeuner en paix.

Un bon nombre de Gryffondors et même quelques Poufsouffles vinrent le voir à intervalles réguliers pour exiger de savoir - enfin, demander qui était l'heureuse élue. Les soeurs Patil étaient très têtues. Justin Finch-Fletchley lui demanda si c'était un garçon. Romilda Vane se jeta sur ses genoux pour essayer de l'embrasser, mais ne parvint qu'à renverser son jus de citrouille sur sa robe.

Harry était plus que prêt à s'échapper de la Grande Salle en courant quand _Seamus_ essaya de l'embrasser.

Bon, au moins Ron s'était amusé.

* * *

_C'est un Mangemort_, écrivit Ron sur le parchemin magique tandis que Professeur Binns parlait de la Troisième Guerre des Trolls, et que personne n'écoutait.

Harry fronça les sourcils en lisant le parchemin, puis fronça les sourcils en direction de Ron.

Ron haussa les épaules, reprenant le parchemin. Sa déclaration précédente avait déjà disparu, il n'eut donc aucun problème à griffonner rapidement par-dessus. _Je devais le dire._

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et lui prit le parchemin. _C'était un Mangemort. Et pas par choix._

_D'accord, c'est vrai. C'est un connard._

_Ça fait partie de son charme._

Ron le regarda, incrédule.

C'était au tour de Harry de hausser les épaules.

Ron continua de le fixer.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry reprit le parchemin. _C'est comme ça, ok ? Et en plus, il s'est un peu radouci maintenant._

Ron eut un petit rire sarcastique. _Radouci ? Il ne parle même plus_, écrivit-il, répétant ce qu'il avait dit ce matin.

Harry fronça à nouveau les sourcils, baissant les épaules. _Je sais. Je déteste ça._

Ron fronça aussi les sourcils, mais seulement à cause de la soudaine baisse de moral de son ami. Il attrapa le parchemin devant lui et réessaya.

_Il te pourrissait la vie._

Harry n'écrivit pas tout de suite. _Pas vraiment. En quelque sorte._ Il s'arrêta à nouveau, toujours en train de réfléchir quand les mots eurent disparu du parchemin. _En tout cas, je le lui rendais bien._

_C'était toujours lui qui commençait, _écrivit Ron.

_Peut-être qu'il voulait juste que je le remarque ?_ demanda Harry, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, même si l'idée lui semblait complètement tirée par les cheveux.

Le bruit que fit la tête de Ron en tombant sur la table fut ignoré par Binns et le reste de la classe, qui était déjà profondément endormi.

* * *

C'était le septième jour, une semaine après que le sort l'eut touché, que Lavande Brown décida qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter la situation.

Où en étaient tous les ragots ? Il n'y avait que des rumeurs, et ce n'était plus _drôle_ de les répandre. Harry Potter était muet comme une tombe (sans mauvais jeu de mots) ! Après une rapide séance de complotage dans les toilettes des filles, elle prit la tête de la moitié de la population féminine de Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie, pour aller mettre les choses au clair.

Et c'est ainsi que le septième jour, une horde de filles déterminées se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors lors du petit-déjeuner et se mit à fixer Harry Potter avec insistance, alors qu'il était sur le point de mordre dans sa tartine.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Après tout, l'école entière était tout aussi curieuse de savoir qui était maître du coeur de Harry Potter. Et, euh, de sa capacité d'élocution.

Ron, de cette habitude qu'il avait prise ces derniers jours, chercha Malfoy du regard mais s'étonna de ne pas le voir.

Harry rougit de l'attention qu'on lui portait, posa sa tartine et se mit à remuer sur son siège.

« Harry James Potter » commença Lavande Brown. « Ça fait une semaine. SEPT JOURS ».

Un murmure d'approbation se fit entendre dans la Grande Salle, pourtant Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait à approuver.

« C'est probablement le plus longtemps que quelqu'un à Poudlard est resté sous l'emprise du sortilège de Bouchecousue » fit remarquer Parvati.

Il y eut un autre murmure d'approbation, quoique plus fort cette fois.

« Tu n'as pas le moindre plan pour briser le sortilège ? » demanda Lavande d'un ton exaspéré.

« Oh, sérieusement, Lavande ! » fit Hermione, furieuse.

Lavande l'ignora.

« Nous _exigeons_ que tu embrasses la personne que ton coeur désire _IMMÉDIATEMENT_ ! »

Ensuite, ce fut la folie générale. Avec le recul, Harry aurait probablement dû s'enfuir de la Grande Salle à ce moment-là et peut-être même partir se cacher dans la Cabane Hurlante. Les filles avaient désormais abandonné toute civilité et commençaient à se pousser et à crier et à siffler et à hurler des mots doux.

« On ne peut plus supporter ça ! »

« Le suspens est insoutenable ! »

« Embrasse l'une d'entre nous Harry ! »

« Embrasse-moi, Harry ! »

« Non, _moi_ ! »

« Non, _MOI_ ! »

« HARRY, JE T'AIME ! »

Harry ne réussit à échapper à ce chaos et à toutes les mains voraces qui attrapaient ses vêtements que grâce à l'aide de Madame Bibine, qui était venu lui sauver la mise avec un balai.

Pendant que Harry, tremblant et désorienté, s'envolait loin de la Grande Salle, Ginny était toujours en train de manger tranquillement à la table des Gryffondors, ricanant toute seule en silence, parce que si seulement ces filles savaient qu'elles n'avaient pas le bon équipement.

* * *

Malheureusement pour Harry, il s'était enfui par les portes de la Grande Salle, et pas les hautes fenêtres par lesquelles passaient les chouettes chaque matin pour déposer le courrier, donc l'attroupement n'eut absolument aucun mal à le suivre.

Pire, son balai n'était qu'un Brossedur.

« _Quel balai de merde ! _» pensa Harry lorsqu'il fit une brusque embardée à gauche, manquant de heurter le mur puisque le balai répondait à ses mouvements avec retard. Madame Bibine volait à côté de lui, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Puis tout à coup elle s'avança très près de lui, presque dangereusement, et lui donna un coup de baguette sur la tête. Ça faisait mal, vraiment, parce qu'elle avait sans le vouloir donné plus de force qu'il n'en fallait à son geste, à cause de leur vol instable, mais Harry pouvait lui pardonner puisqu'elle venait de lui jeter un sort de Désillusion.

Ils traversaient le pont de pierre à présent, et se dirigeaient vers la cour de Métamorphose.

« Je vais les arrêter. Vas-y et débarrasse-toi de ce fichu sort, Harry ! » cria-elle par-dessus le vent, et l'instant d'après elle était partie. Harry fila pour sauver sa peau.

* * *

Le truc c'était que : comment était-il censé briser ce fichu sort ? Ginny était toujours dans la Grande Salle, et Harry ne voulait même pas songer à la supplier. Embrasser Malfoy n'était, bien sûr, pas une option. Il _devait_ y avoir une autre manière de défaire le sortilège !

_J'aurais dû demander à Hermione_, pensa-t-il, de mauvaise humeur, puis il fit une autre brusque embardée.

Quand on a un doute, il faut aller voir Hermione.

Si Hermione n'est pas disponible - ou, euh, encore dans la Grande Salle avec une horde d'élèves déchaînées, alors la seule chose qui reste à faire c'est d'aller à la bibliothèque.

* * *

La bibliothèque était vide, merci Merlin. Même Madame Pince n'était pas là, puisqu'elle finissait son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Harry descendit rapidement de son balai, le mit dans un coin et se dirigea directement vers la rangée des « S ».

Il n'avait vraiment aucun espoir de trouver quelque chose pour défaire le sortilège. Si personne n'avait été capable de trouver ou de fabriquer un contre-sort, alors quelles étaient _ses_ chance ? Mais bon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de toute façon. C'était soit ça, soit laisser la troupe de filles le poursuivre dans tout le château.

Harry se dépêcha de prendre les cinq premiers livres sur les mauvais sorts qu'il trouva, juste au cas où les filles (et les quelques garçons) arriveraient à la bibliothèque, et les transporta jusqu'à la table la plus proche qui - _ohMerlinputindesamaman._

Enfin, merde quoi.

Draco Malfoy s'y trouvait, assis près de la fenêtre, lisant un livre d'un air détendu, et le soleil se réfléchissait sur sa peau blanche et ses cheveux blonds. C'était presque injuste, cette manière qu'il avait d'être aussi beau sans le vouloir. Il n'essayait même pas !

Harry s'était figé sur place, cinq livres reposant lourdement dans ses bras tandis qu'il l'observait et pensait assez pitoyablement :

_Tout ça c'est la faute de Ginny._

Réalisant qu'il n'était plus seul, Draco leva la tête et cligna des yeux à la vue d'une pile de livre flottant dans les airs. Harry posa rapidement les livres sur la surface la plus proche et sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour défaire le sort de Désillusion. Il reprit les livres.

Un air de surprise passa sur le visage de Draco quand il vit Harry debout à quelques pas de lui, l'air nerveux et ébouriffé et le teint rosi par le vent. Il regarda les livres dans les mains de Harry en clignant des yeux. « Potter » le salua-t-il, lentement, presque prudemment.

À ces mots, Harry rougit et hocha la tête pour le saluer, parvenant à lui offrir un faible sourire. Draco hocha la tête en retour puis reprit simplement sa lecture.

Déglutissant, Harry ordonna à ses pieds de bouger. Il posa maladroitement les livres sur la table près de celle de Malfoy et commença à en feuilleter les pages, très mal à l'aise.

Oh, si Draco savait qu'il était la raison pour laquelle Harry souffrait atrocement en ce moment même.

En fait, non, c'était la faute de Ginny, mais bon...

Le silence les enveloppa et les seuls sons qu'on pouvait entendre étaient le bruissement des pages qu'ils tournaient, la respiration irrégulière de Harry qui venait de voler et celle de Draco, tranquille. Harry pouvait palper l'épaisseur du silence, et se demanda s'il était le seul à se sentir mal à l'aise. Draco avait la même apparence que d'habitude, impassible et nonchalante.

Puis, une voix aiguë se fit entendre du dehors et le fit bondir de surprise.

« HARRY J'ASTIQUE MON BALAI EN PENSANT À TOI ! »

Le visage de Harry prit une teinte flamboyante et il gémit. Il ne voulait pas regarder derrière lui pour voir l'expression de Malfoy. Il regarda par la fenêtre et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand quand il vit que le groupe se répandait dans toute la cour, criant son nom et tout une collection d'obscénités bien choisies.

« Eh bien » fit la voix trainante de Malfoy. « On dirait que toute le monde court après notre Sauveur. » dit-il à voix basse, mais les coins de ses lèvres se levaient légèrement en signe d'amusement.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être embarrassé ou content que Draco lui _parle_ vraiment. À _lui_. Sans qu'il lui ait d'abord adressé la parole ! Et il redevenait lui-même, à l'insulter et tout ! Enfin, il parlait toujours plus bas que son volume habituel, mais c'était déjà un progrès.

Ne voulant pas laisser l'occasion filer, Harry s'empressa de sortir le parchemin magique de sa poche et se retourna sur sa chaise, le posant sur la table de Malfoy pour écrire.

_J'ai peur des filles maintenant._

Il espérait que Draco ne trouverait pas ça trop bizarre, que Harry essaye d'entamer une conversation qui n'était pas nécessaire ou due à un travail scolaire.

Probablement oui, à en juger par son air perplexe.

« Dur », répondit simplement Draco, haussant les épaules. Il se tut, comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à son livre, hésitant à arrêter la conversation là. De toute façon, Harry l'aurait prolongée, mais il sourit quand Draco releva la tête vers lui, essayant de cacher sa curiosité.

« Alors ? Pourquoi cette foule en délire ? » dit-il, en désignant la fenêtre de sa tête.

Harry haussa les épaules. _Sortilège de Bouchecousue._

« Ah, » dit Draco, comprenant en jetant un coup d'oeil aux livres de sortilèges derrière Harry. Il fit une nouvelle pause hésitante, puis se ravisa et retourna à son livre, se forçant à lire.

Harry ne se laissait pas démonter aussi facilement. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _écrivit-il, puis il donna un coup de pied à Draco sous la table.

« Aïe ! » s'exclama Draco, lançant un regard furieux à Harry.

Bon, c'était mieux comme ça. Harry lui montra le parchemin rapidement, avant que la phrase ne s'efface.

Draco avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il fronça les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur le parchemin, même alors que les mots disparaissaient. Finalement, après un bref moment de silence, il haussa les épaules, son expression nonchalante. « Tu ne l'as pas encore embrassée ? ».

De toutes les questions que Malfoy aurait pu poser, ce n'était pas celle à laquelle Harry s'était attendu. Il rougit, la teinte cramoisie de ses joues se répandant sur son cou tandis qu'il essayait visiblement de ne pas regarder les lèvres de Malfoy.

_Non_, écrivit-il.

Draco fit la moue. « Comme c'est galant » dit-il, puis reprit sa lecture, montrant clairement qu'il ne voulait plus parler.

Cela eut le don d'énerver Harry, mais il se dit qu'il était déjà chanceux d'en avoir eu autant. Se sentant tout de même plutôt fier de lui, il retourna à ses livres et recommença à les feuilleter, sans vraiment les lire.

Cependant, il en vint à se détendre sur sa chaise, le silence de la bibliothèque et la respiration de Malfoy l'apaisaient. Il sursautait à chaque fois qu'il entendait crier son nom au loin, mais sinon il restait les yeux fixés sur le texte.

Il aurait bien aimé ne pas tourner le dos à Draco, cela dit. L'image de Draco assis sous la fenêtre et le soleil, l'air détendu pour la première fois depuis des semaines, lui brûlait encore la rétine.

« Potter. »

La voix basse de Draco fit bondir Harry, à la fois de surprise et d'anticipation, et il se tourna sur sa chaise pour regarder derrière lui.

On aurait dit que Draco luttait pour ne pas avoir l'air mal à l'aise. Ses joues étaient teintées de rose, et il bougeait sur son siège, ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec les pages. Harry cligna des yeux, perplexe.

« Ma baguette » dit Draco lentement, avec hésitation. Il se résolut à croiser le regard de Harry. « Tu l'as toujours ? »

_Oh_, pensa Harry. Il cligna des yeux de plus belle ; il ne s'était pas attendu à ça mais il aurait probablement dû. Il avait effectivement la baguette de Malfoy, dans sa valise dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Il avait pensé à la lui rendre mais soit il oubliait, soit il perdait son sang-froid à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se convaincre de le faire. En plus, Draco avait déjà une nouvelle baguette, mais Harry supposait qu'elle ne marchait pas aussi bien que l'ancienne.

Visiblement, son silence déstabilisa Draco, qui très vite détourna son regard et prit à nouveau son masque distant. « Tu n'es pas obligé de me la rendre. J'ai une nouvelle baguette de toute façon, et c'est pas comme si j'étais autorisé à faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. J'avais juste pensé que - peut-être - »

Harry le coupa en lui glissant le parchemin magique.

Dessus, il avait écrit :

_Je te la passerai._

Draco fixa le parchemin, puis c'était comme si tous ses soucis avaient disparu de son visage, et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il regarda Harry. « Merci » murmura-t-il.

Harry eut l'impression que son visage allait se couper en deux tant son sourire fut grand.

_Au déjeuner ? Même endroit ?_

Il faillit rire, parce que c'était comme planifier un rendez-vous amoureux. Il espérait que Malfoy ne trouvait pas ça bizarre, mais si c'était le cas il ne le montra pas. Draco hocha simplement la tête, avant de se lever.

« C'est l'heure d'aller en cours, » marmonna-t-il, en regardant ostensiblement la table de Harry couverte de livres ouverts.

Harry s'attela rapidement à la tâche de tous les rassembler.

La curiosité de Draco eut raison de lui. « Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry lui sourit d'un air penaud. _Absolument rien_, écrivit-il sur le parchemin.

Draco haussa un sourcil. « Tu sais qui t'a jeté le sort, non ? »

Harry hésita, avant de hocher la tête. _Pas question de supplier. Ma dignité a suffisamment souffert._

Les lèvres de Draco se relevèrent légèrement. « Et tu ne l'as pas encore embrassée parce que ? »

Oh, c'était embarrassant. Ils étaient bien en train de parler d'embrasser quelqu'un. Harry sentit son visage rougir, parce que oh, si seulement Draco savait...

_La personne me détesterait pour de bon_, écrivit-il puis il prit rapidement ses livres avant de se précipiter vers les étagères, laissant Draco fixer le parchemin, déconcerté.

Draco haussa un sourcil, à la fois à cause de l'exagération et de l'emploi prudent de « la personne ».

Quand Harry revint, Draco était déjà parti mais le parchemin était encore sur la table, portant des mots que Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir écrits.

Il parvint à peine à les lire avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

_Personne ne pourrait te détester._

* * *

Harry supposait que McGonagall avait fait un bon sermon à tous les élèves, à en juger par leur comportement correct quand Harry arriva au premier cours du matin. Lavande avait encore une attitude assez louche cela dit, elle n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards suspicieux. Ron ricanait et Hermione était étrangement silencieuse. Ce n'était pas si étrange parce qu'ils étaient effectivement dans une salle de classe et que d'habitude elle les ignorait pour pouvoir suivre le cours, mais ça l'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas levé la main une seule fois, ni même fait un commentaire à propos de ce qui s'était passé ce matin pendant le petit-déjeuner.

Mais bon, Harry n'était pas du genre à prendre les grâces du destin à la légère, donc il s'assit et essaya de faire comme si tout était encore normal.

Il essaya aussi d'écouter le cours, mais ses pensées étaient très loin, remplies de Draco Malfoy et de parchemins magiques.

* * *

Pendant qu'ils se rendaient au cours suivant, Harry fit s'arrêter ses amis. Il posa le parchemin contre le mur, et écrivit dessus avant de le présenter à Hermione.

_Tu sais s'il y a un contre-sort pour le sortilège de Bouchecousue ?_ Il essaya d'avoir l'air pitoyable et désespéré. Supplier Ginny était hors de question, mais supplier Hermione, c'était autre chose. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si lui et Ron ne s'étaient pas déjà mis à genoux pour obtenir quelque chose de sa part (cela arrivait plus souvent qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre).

Contre toute attente, Hermione eut l'air confuse. « Je suis désolée Harry. J'ai essayé. Mais évidemment, si un contre-sort existait, quelqu'un l'aurait déjà trouvé. Si personne ne l'a encore fait, je vois pas comment moi je pourrais. »

Et elle était partie, descendant joyeusement le hall jusqu'à leur salle de Sortilèges, laissant Harry et Ron la regarder s'éloigner, la bouche grande ouverte et l'air éberlué.

« T'as entendu ça, Harry ? » dit Ron, incrédule. « C'est la première fois que je l'entends dire qu'elle ne peut rien faire. Et on parle de_ Hermione_ !

_Mais on parle de _Hermione, pensa Harry humblement tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans la salle de classe. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

Si _Hermione_ ne pouvait rien trouver, alors tout espoir était perdu.

Il était condamné.

* * *

Le déjeuner arriva très lentement pour Harry. Quand ce fut l'heure, il se mit pratiquement à courir jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor pour aller chercher la baguette de Draco. Ron et Hermione le laissèrent partir facilement, jugeant compréhensible que Harry ne veuille pas se rendre dans la Grande Salle dès maintenant et promirent de lui apporter à manger plus tard.

Quand il arriva à la bibliothèque, elle était de nouveau vide, il n'y avait qu'un ou deux Serdaigles de deuxième année. Mais ils ne l'embêtèrent pas, et s'écartèrent même à son approche. Il se dépêcha d'aller dans la rangée des « S », se rappelant fermement qu'il ne devait pas être aussi excité.

_Tu te comportes comme un première année, Harry_, se réprimanda-t-il.

Mais bon, quand il vit Draco assis au même endroit que ce matin, il ne put pas s'empêcher de se sentir plus léger.

Draco avait l'air nerveux. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son livre mais on voyait qu'il ne lisait pas vraiment, il était plutôt en train de tourner et retourner les pages avec négligence.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Harry s'avança et posa la baguette sur la table.

Draco sursauta, son regard se dirigeant brusquement vers le visage de Harry.

Celui-ci fit un geste en direction de la baguette et essaya de sourire, pour montrer qu'il la rendait sans rancoeur et sans aucune condition.

Le visage de Draco était absolument rayonnant. Il eut l'air tellement soulagé quand il toucha sa première baguette pour la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il ressemblait presque à un enfant pendant Noël, voyant la première neige de l'hiver et les guirlandes lumineuses.

« Merci » dit-il dans un murmure, l'air mal à l'aise ce faisant mais tout de même déterminé.

Harry hocha la tête, souriant.

« Tu ... » commença Draco, déglutissant nerveusement tandis que Harry s'asseyait sur le siège en face de lui. « Tu me la donnes vraiment ? » dit-il, encore avec cette voix basse et incertaine que Harry détestait.

Harry eut l'air déconcerté. Il sortit le parchemin magique de sa poche et écrivit : _Pourquoi pas ?_

Draco laissa échapper un rire sans joie. « Pourquoi pas ? Potter, je suis un Mangemort ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. _Était_.

Draco renifla avec mépris. « De ce que je sais, Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours » murmura-t-il amèrement. « On ne peut pas décider de partir. »

Quelle ironie que le moment où Malfoy _s'adressait_ à lui en plus de cinq mots soit aussi désagréable... _Tu n'as pas exactement décidé d'en faire partie non plus._

Draco le fixa d'un air incrédule. « Tu es _idiot_, Potter ? Je savais que tu étais Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, mais là c'est pathétique. » cracha-t-il, à l'opposé de son attitude calme quelques minutes auparavant.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, serrant les poings de frustration. La colère prenant le dessus, il passa son bras par dessus la table pour attraper celui de Malfoy, réalisant à peine que de la peur écarquillait les yeux de l'autre garçon, et lui souleva la manche.

La marque des ténèbres n'y était plus.

Elle avait disparu à l'instant où Harry avait vaincu Voldemort.

Harry regarda la peau immaculée de Draco avec un peu de fierté et avec un peu d'envie. Il la caressa doucement de son pouce. 'Elle est partie' fit-il silencieusement.

Draco dégagea son bras, ébranlé et mécontent.

_Ça n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance. La guerre est finie_, écrivit Harry sur le parchemin, le poussant vers Draco. Il regarda les mots tristement, souhaitant que tout le monde pense la même chose.

Il se sentit tout à coup très déprimé.

Draco les fixa également. « Tu es vraiment idiot » murmura-t-il. Son ancienne baguette était posée près du parchemin, et Harry la poussa doucement vers lui, l'incitant à la prendre et à la _garder._

Lentement, Draco le fit.

Harry lui lança un petit sourire, avant de se lever de son siège.

« Potter », appela soudain Draco.

Harry s'arrêta, levant vers lui un regard interrogateur. Comme il était debout et Draco assis, ce dernier avait l'air ... petit comme ça, les sourcils froncés d'un air perplexe et les traits marqués par l'incertitude.

« Tu ... » fit Draco, la voix basse et faible. « Tu ne me détestes pas ? »

Il avait l'air désespéré et Harry eut besoin de fermer les yeux pour repousser la colère qui montait en lui, contre le monde des sorciers pour être aussi étroit d'esprit, contre Lucius Malfoy pour être un salaud égoïste et contre Voldemort pour avoir tout fait merder.

Il écrivit sur le parchemin magique.

_Je ne sais même pas si je t'ai détesté un jour. _

Pendant qu'il attendait que Draco finisse de lire, il remarqua la façon dont il s'arrêta de respirer et dont ses yeux s'agrandirent presque imperceptiblement.

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Harry était spontané.

Hochant la tête une dernière fois, il emporta le parchemin et sortit de la bibliothèque, se sentant considérablement plus léger après cet aveu.

Sous la fenêtre et les rayons de soleil qui faisaient briller ses cheveux comme de l'or, Draco fixa le bois de la table sans le voir et s'effondra lentement.

* * *

« Alors, Harry » dit Ginny doucement, après avoir pratiquement pris Harry en embuscade à la sortie de son dernier cours. Elle l'avait entrainé sous le regard incrédule de Ron et Hermione pour marcher dans la Cour Pavée, profitant de ce qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer ses protestations à voix haute. « Du nouveau ? »

Il n'y avait personne dans la Cour Pavée, puisque tout le monde se précipitait activement vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Harry se demanda si c'était le bon moment pour transformer les cheveux de Ginny en serpents.

Harry la regarda froidement puis montra sa bouche du doigt.

Sans surprise, Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la poche de son pantalon son parchemin magique et sa plume qui se remplissait d'encre toute seule (Harry adorait les Weasley, vraiment. Ils vous rendaient la vie tellement plus facile...).

Harry les lui prit des mains et commença à écrire contre le mur, l'air furieux.

_À part que la moitié des élèves de l'école a très envie de me clouer au sol pour m'interroger et peut-être même m'agresser sexuellement ?_

« Tu devrais leur dire que tu préfères les mecs » fit Ginny aimablement. « Je pense qu'il y a moins de chance que les mecs t'agressent. »

Harry lui lança un regard accusateur.

_Tu sais à quel point c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir parler ?_

Ginny essaya d'avoir l'air offensée. « Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle, scandalisée. « Tu sais à quel point c'est dur pour moi de savoir que tu es malheureux ? »

Ça n'avait pas l'air d'apaiser Harry.

« Que tu te languis tristement pour un amour qui est peut-être plus réciproque que tu le penses ? » ajouta Ginny, un sourire sincère rehaussant ses traits. « Où est passé ton courage de Gryffondor ?»

Voyant qu'accuser Ginny n'allait le mener nulle part, Harry soupira en signe de défaite. _J'apprécie ce que tu fais _- il s'arrêta._ Attends, non, je n'apprécie pas du tout._

Ginny attendit patiemment que les mots disparaissent du parchemin.

_Mais Malfoy ne va pas apprécier que je débarque tout d'un coup pour l'embrasser._

Ginny haussa les épaules. « Tente ta chance ? »

_Il me frappera._

« Eh bah fais-toi frapper. »

Harry ne comprendrait jamais les filles.

* * *

_Bon la suite va prendre un peu de temps mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_**Edit** : merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous appréciez aussi cette histoire :) __  
_

_Alie-Yaoi : je l'ai séparée en 2 chapitres (la fic de Cassis Luna est un long oneshot mais je voulais déjà poster le début pour voir)_

_JackB : je suis pas sûre du délai, mais je prévois d'avoir fini d'ici 1 ou 2 semaines (je sais c'est long, mais si vous avez aimé le début vous ne serez pas déçus ! en tout cas je ne l'ai pas été)._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici la suite ! J'ai pas exactement tenu le délai fixé, mais bon, ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent..._

_Là vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur Draco :)_

_**Edit** : encore merci pour tous vos commentaires !_

_Archimède : heureusement que tu m'as prévenu, j'avais oublié ;) comme tu le vois c'est ma 1ère fic. __  
_

_JackB : pas de souci, ton 2ème commentaire compense largement la "froideur" du 1er, c'est très gentil._

_himechu95670 : totalement d'accord avec toi. Même si c'est parfois un peu cucu, je trouve ça mieux quand ils n'osent pas montrer qu'ils sont amoureux au début, c'est plus cohérent si on veut pas trop s'éloigner du livre de JK Rowling. Après moi ça me dérange pas de ne pas visualiser leur vie ensemble, c'est la partie "séduction" que je préfère !_

_Tra Vo : désolée mais c'est pas facile à traduire. Je suis d'accord que cassos c'est plus vulgaire que _charity case,_ mais ça vient bien de cas social même si c'est devenu une insulte plus générale. Peu importe que ce ne soit pas dans le dico, si ça s'emploie. C'est loin d'être parfait mais je vois pas d'autre manière de rendre l'oralité de la réplique. Mais je suis ouverte aux suggestions, je me considère pas comme une référence en matière de traduction !_

_LukaZu : tous les commentaires me font vraiment plaisir mais __particulièrement _le tien, il est super élogieux. Merci, ça me donne envie de me lancer dans des projets plus ambitieux :)

* * *

Après leur promenade, Harry avait refusé d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Il s'était empressé d'échapper à Ginny dès qu'il avait pu, ce qui n'était pas vraiment digne d'un Gryffondor mais s'avérait vraiment nécessaire. Il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à se faire pourchasser de nouveau par une foule de sorcières.

Alors il alla à la bibliothèque.

C'est vrai, la Tour de Gryffondor aurait été plus pratique et moins pénible, mais Harry se dit que s'avancer dans ses lectures ne lui ferait pas de mal... et Hermione était _vraiment_ inquiète pour ses notes, puisqu'il ne pouvait toujours pas parler, et Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle le soit encore plus.

C'est tout.

Ce n'était pas du tout parce qu'il _espérait_ revoir Draco à la bibliothèque.

Quelle idée absurde.

_Draco !_ pensa-t-il avec joie quand il aperçut ses immanquables cheveux blonds.

Il était assis sur la même chaise, lisant un livre qui avait un air suspect de traité de potions.

Il paraissait... détendu.

Et Harry se surprit à sourire légèrement, parce que ça faisait du bien de le voir comme ça après des semaines - non, des _mois_ où il avait l'air tellement tendu, et raide et _froid_, comme quand ils étaient en sixième année mais en pire, parce qu'à ce moment là, Draco avait quelque chose pour laquelle se battre.

Avec un dernier regard furtif, Harry fit demi-tour et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Cette nuit, il se coucha le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

« T'es _taré_, mec. » fit Ron ce matin, après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner et apporté un plateau de tarte à la mélasse à Harry, qui refusait de quitter le dortoir des garçons. Les autres étaient encore dans la Grande Salle, puisqu'il restait encore une bonne quarantaine de minutes pour manger, donc Ron avait tout le loisir de répéter ouvertement à Harry qu'il était taré de craquer pour Draco Malfoy.

Harry ne lui répondit pas, il continua simplement à se goinfrer de sucreries.

« Complètement taré. » précisa Ron, en volant une des parts restant sur le plateau.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

« Ça va durer jusqu'à quand tout ça, sinon ? » demanda Ron, engloutissant la moitié de sa part de tarte. « Sérieusement, Harry, moi aussi ça commence à me manquer de te parler. », dit-il entre deux bouchées, ce qui n'était pas très intelligible ; mais ça se méritait d'être son meilleur ami : Harry n'eut aucun mal à le comprendre.

Accepter sa tendance à postillonner des bouts de nourriture pendant qu'il parlait était autre chose cependant.

Ron avala bruyamment sa bouchée. « Et tu n'es pas frustré ? »

Harry eut l'air perplexe.

« Bah tu sais, de ne pas pouvoir parler. Ça fait huit jours. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il prit le parchemin enchanté. _EVIDEMMENT QUE JE SUIS FRUSTRÉ_

Ron lui lança un regard étrange. « En tout cas on dirait vraiment pas. »

C'était surtout parce que la dernière fois que Harry avait atteint sa limite, il avait fini avec des doigts cassés. Et il ne voulait pas retourner à l'infirmerie parce qu'à coup sûr Madame Pomfresh essayerait de le forcer à dénoncer le coupable.

Et c'était juste que tous ces moments avec Draco le mettaient de bonne humeur.

Et aussi...

_C'est pas mal de ne pas devoir s'expliquer tout le temps._

Ron fixa les mots pendant un bon bout de temps, avant de piquer une autre part de tarte à la mélasse. Il haussa les épaules. « Ok. Si ça te plaît. »

Ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.

« Harry, ouvre la porte immédiatement ! »

Harry se mit à pâlir progressivement.

Ron lui offrit un regard plein de compassion, avant de se lever pour ouvrir la porte, mais elle s'ouvrit brusquement avant même qu'il puisse faire un pas, et Hermione entra, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches.

Harry, qui était assis sur son lit, se sentit tout petit tandis qu'elle se tenait devant lui, rayonnante d'autorité.

« Harry James Potter, pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi au juste Draco Malfoy est de l'autre côté du portrait de la Grosse Dame et demande à te voir ? »

Harry resta affreusement pâle. _Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que Ginny a encore fait ? _fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Ron lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. « Bon, ton chevalier servant t'attend. »

Harry sortit de la pièce en tremblant, mais il eut la main ferme quand il lança un bras d'honneur à Ron.

* * *

Effectivement, Draco attendait devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Il se tenait raide et le visage pâle, on aurait dit qu'il voulait être n'importe où sauf ici, mais Harry sentit quand même son coeur faire un bond.

_T'es taré, mec_, répéta la voix de Ron dans sa tête.

Il s'approcha et espéra que son sourire avait l'air confiant.

Si c'était possible, Draco pâlit de plus belle. Il détourna nerveusement son regard, fourra la main dans sa poche et en sortit rapidement sa baguette.

_Son ancienne baguette_, réalisa Harry.

Draco le regarda fixement. « Tu... tu ne fais rien ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, il se sentait tellement idiot que c'en était embarrassant. Il avait oublié son parchemin magique en haut dans le dortoir, il n'avait donc rien pour écrire. Il espérait seulement que son incompréhension se reflétait clairement sur son visage.

Le regard de Draco devint incrédule. « Je viens de sortir ma baguette, Potter. Je pourrais très bien être prêt à te jeter un sort ! »

Harry était de plus en plus perplexe. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de sa présence ici, et Draco ne l'aidait certainement pas à comprendre.

Puis, Draco se mit à rire à voix très basse. C'était un rire creux, qui donnait envie à Harry de reculer, et de jurer qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais rien. « C'est vrai, », fit Draco, déglutissant péniblement. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. « C'est vrai, tu ne penses pas que j'en sois capable. Après tout, qu'est-ce que je peux contre Harry Potter ? » marmonna-t-il, mais il n'y avait aucun sarcasme, juste... de la résignation.

Harry lui attrapa brusquement le poignet.

Draco tourna la tête immédiatement, surpris, et ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant un moment, Harry le suppliant en silence d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il avait désespérément besoin de son parchemin.

'_C'est pas ça'_ fit-il lentement, espérant être clair, mais sachant qu'il ne l'était probablement pas. Il garda le poignet de Draco dans sa main, mais desserra sa prise. Puis, avec hésitation : _'Je te fais confiance.'_

C'était la vérité. Depuis cette nuit dans la tour d'Astronomie, et cette fois où ils étaient allés au manoir des Malfoy, quand on avait demandé à Draco de les identifier et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Harry lui faisait confiance.

Le visage de Draco se décomposa, et soudain il eut l'air complètement brisé.

« Ma - ma baguette », murmura-t-il, dégageant son poignet de la main de Harry. Il prit ensuite sa baguette et la glissa dans la paume de Harry. « Prends-la. Je pourrais... Je ne peux pas - Garde-la. Je ne peux pas. »

Puis il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna à vive allure.

* * *

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour qu'il se ressaisisse et se demande _putin, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ Il voulut se mettre à courir après Draco, mais celui-ci avait déjà tourné l'angle du couloir et avait disparu, et Harry se dit qu'il avait vraiment besoin de son parchemin magique.

Il retourna donc devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, écrivit le mot de passe sur sa robe à l'aide de sa baguette et se précipita vers son dortoir.

Quand il entra, Ron et Hermione étaient encore assis sur le lit, en grande conversation, mais Harry se contenta de passer à côté d'eux en courant et attrapa son parchemin magique, sa plume et la carte du Maraudeur qui étaient dans sa valise.

Ron et Hermione eurent le scrupule de rester silencieux tandis qu'il sortait à toute vitesse.

* * *

La carte du Maraudeur lui indiqua que Draco était à la bibliothèque.

D'un côté Harry était surpris, et d'un autre non, parce que ces temps-ci Draco passait effectivement la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque, mais il avait l'air tellement secoué tout à l'heure que Harry se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas reparti dans les cachots. Mais Harry était content qu'il ne l'ait pas fait - c'était beaucoup plus simple de le rejoindre comme ça.

Mais quand il arriva enfin à la bibliothèque, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire.

Il n'avait pas la _moindre_ idée de ce que pouvait signifier ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure.

Draco était encore assis sous cette grande fenêtre, la lumière du dehors projetant un halo lumineux autour de lui. Harry se surprit à s'arrêter simplement pour _regarder_.

Nerveux, il fit quelques pas et vit que Draco avait un livre ouvert devant lui. Mais Harry supposait qu'il ne lisait pas vraiment. Quand il fut tout proche, les épaules de Draco se tendirent visiblement.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Soupirant, il se se persuada d'abandonner toute prudence et s'assit timidement à côté de Draco.

Un silence gêné régnait.

Harry fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit la baguette de Draco. Lentement, il prit la main de Draco, ignorant la manière dont l'autre se raidit, comme par réflexe, et posa la baguette sur sa paume.

Draco ferma les yeux. « _Non_, Potter. Je vais - »

Harry prit sa plume magique et écrivit.

Sur la paume de Draco.

_Tu ne vas pas le faire._

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Il y a peine une semaine, il était malheureux et se plaignait que Draco Malfoy ne lui parle pas et ne montre aucune envie de le faire. Maintenant, il était là, assis à la bibliothèque, près de Draco et il le réconfortait pour des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas entièrement.

Par contre, Harry appréciait pleinement la sensation du pouls de Draco sous ses doigts. Et la manière dont ses yeux, brillants, s'écarquillèrent presque imperceptiblement tandis qu'il regardait l'écriture désordonnée sur sa peau pâle.

_Tu ne vas pas le faire._

_Ne vas pas. _Et pas_ ne peux pas._

Ça voulait dire qu'il avait le choix. Il pouvait _choisir._

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers son avant-bras, où s'était trouvée la Marque des Ténèbres.

Avec un bruit étranglé, étouffé, Draco hocha la tête, et referma ses doigts sur sa baguette.

Harry fit un grand sourire quand il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, que Draco se détendait. À contre-coeur, il libéra le poignet de Draco et put lui-même se détendre sur sa chaise.

Le regard de Draco se tourna vers lui. « Potter, » commença-t-il lentement, nerveusement. « Je - enfin... »

Harry sourit, rayonnant, quand il comprit ce que l'autre garçon voulait dire. Il prit le parchemin magique et écrivit deux mots tous simples.

_De rien._

Et Draco, à l'aise maintenant, hocha la tête et se replongea dans son livre. Harry resta où il était, content d'entendre le son de la respiration calme de Draco près de lui, le léger bruissement des pages qu'il tournait et le soleil matinal qui les éclairait tous deux.

* * *

Ils se trouvèrent dans la même position quelques heures plus tard, pendant que le reste des élèves était dans la Grande Salle pour manger leur déjeuner bien mérité après quatre épuisantes heures de cours sans interruption.

Harry n'eut aucun scrupule à s'asseoir encore à côté de Draco, l'air de rien, quand il entra dans la bibliothèque, et son sourire n'aurait pas pu être plus grand quand Draco se poussa un peu pour lui faire de la place.

_Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ?_ écrivit-il sur le parchemin, avant de le glisser juste sous le nez de Draco, par-dessus le livre qu'il lisait.

Draco leva un sourcil face à son sans-gêne, mais Harry se contenta de s'enfoncer dans son siège, pour s'asseoir plus confortablement.

« J'ai pas faim. » répondit simplement Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils et reprit le parchemin. _Mais tu n'as pas pris de petit-déjeuner._

Draco haussa les épaules. « Toi non plus. »

_Moi si, dans mon dortoir._

« Pourquoi pas dans la Grande Salle ? » rétorqua Draco, mais c'était probablement plus une tactique de diversion qu'autre chose, pour orienter la conversation dans une autre direction.

Harry pouvait le lui pardonner en cet instant, puisque Draco semblait avoir abandonné son livre inconsciemment, et était tout ouïe - enfin, tout oeil. Il lui lança un regard amusé. _Je me ferais bouffer tout cru._

Le coin des lèvres de Draco se leva juste un tout petit peu. « On a les mêmes raisons alors. » répondit-il à voix basse, et Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire, mais il ne lui demanda pas, parce que Draco s'était déjà détourné de lui, l'informant ouvertement que leur conversation était terminée.

* * *

Quand ce fut l'heure du dîner, Ron prouva une fois de plus qu'il était le meilleur ami de Harry en lui apportant un plateau de nourriture dans leur dortoir.

Harry hésita, tenant la tarte à la mélasse d'une seule main. Il prit la carte du Maraudeur, et sa tarte toujours à la main, lui indiqua du doigt le point nommé 'Draco Malfoy', et lui lança un sourire penaud.

Ron se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. « Bah vas-y alors. Je vais faire un dîner aux chandelles avec ma petite amie, et toi vas-y, fais la même chose avec le tien. »

Harry était partagé entre une envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire un bras d'honneur.

* * *

À l'aide de sa cape d'Invisibilité et d'un Levicorpus, Harry parvint à apporter le plateau à la bibliothèque sans problème. Elle était vide, même Madame Pince était dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, mais Harry savait qu'il restait au moins un occupant qu'il trouverait assis à l'arrière de la pièce.

Draco ne fut pas surpris quand il l'aperçut, et hocha même la tête pour le saluer.

Harry lui sourit, et avec sa baguette, posa le plateau sur la table de Draco, plutôt bruyamment. Draco sursauta en l'entendant, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui avait causé ce bruit.

S'asseyant de nouveau à côté de Draco dans son siège habituel, Harry souleva sa cape d'Invisibilité et se réjouit à la vue des yeux écarquillés et de la bouche grande ouverte de Draco. Quand il se tourna vers lui avec cette expression, Harry ne put que hausser les épaules timidement.

Il sortit le parchemin et écrivit. _Ron m'en apporte beaucoup trop. Et ça craint de manger tout seul dans son dortoir._

Les coins des lèvres de Draco se soulevèrent. « On n'a pas le droit de manger dans la bibliothèque. » dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules. _Un sort de désillusion fera l'affaire, non ?_

Harry vit les épaules de Draco trembler et se mit presque à paniquer à l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal - Draco pensait sûrement qu'il n'était qu'un looser - jusqu'à ce qu'il le regarde, et comprenne, stupéfait, que Draco était en train de rire.

Pas d'un rire moqueur, d'un rire ... libre, simple, qui semblait illuminer tout son visage.

Souriant d'un air soulagé, Harry attrapa une part de tarte à la mélasse et savoura le morceau qu'il croqua.

* * *

« Coucou Harry ! » le salua Ginny innocemment, en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

Harry lui lança un regard méfiant.

Ginny l'ignora. « J'ai entendu dire que tu passais beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. » dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Harry la fusilla du regard. _Si je vais dans la Grande Salle, je vais me faire massacrer_, écrivit-il sur le parchemin magique.

Ginny y jeta simplement un coup d'oeil avant de lui lancer un sourire charmeur. « Je n'ai pas vu Malfoy dans la Grande Salle non plus. »

À ces mots, les joues de Harry prirent une teinte légèrement rouge.

« Oh-oh » fit Ginny, et heureusement, elle n'ajouta rien.

Par contre, elle resta souriante pendant toute la soirée, au grand dam de Harry.

* * *

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, Ron prit l'initiative de mettre plus de nourriture que d'habitude sur le plateau destiné à Harry. Quand celui-ci le regarda d'un air surpris, il se contenta de hausser les épaules, sourit et dit : « Commence pas à être fleur bleue avec moi, mec. »

En guise de réponse, Harry s'approcha et lui donna une grande accolade d'ours en peluche, à sa plus grande horreur.

Quand Harry arriva à la bibliothèque, Draco y était déjà, comme toujours.

Harry trouva cela extrêmement attachant, la manière dont Draco piqua une pomme avant même que le plateau n'atteigne la table.

_Crétin_, fit-il silencieusement en levant les yeux au ciel.

Draco se contenta de lui lancer un sourire narquois.

Depuis ce petit-déjeuner d'hier, Harry pouvait enfin avoir un aperçu du Draco qu'il avait connu. Merde, Draco était même capable _d'entamer_ une conversation maintenant. Il commençait aussi à reprendre cette habitude de lancer des commentaires désobligeants et de se moquer des cheveux de Harry, qui ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non.

« Alors ? » commença Draco, feuilletant paresseusement les pages de son livre tandis que Harry s'asseyait.

Harry le regarda, un sourcil levé. _Alors ?_

« Tu es encore là. Ça veut dire que tu te caches encore de Brown et de sa petite troupe d'adolescentes en délire. » fit Draco, haussant les épaules. À son tour, il leva un sourcil. « Tu t'es toujours pas débarrassé du sortilège. »

Pris de court par le sujet, Harry se mit à rougir violemment.

Comment était-il censé lui dire que sa solution pour se débarrasser du sortilège était très exactement assise en face de lui ? Et que ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce que ce n'était pas comme si Harry allait y faire quelque chose ou tenter un truc stupide comme l'embrasser ou autre. Non, ça serait un désastre.

Il parvenait tout juste à faire en sorte que Draco lui _parle_, et c'était très sympa de rester avec lui, Harry voulait que ça continue ; et s'il devait supporter quelques jours de plus sans pouvoir parler parce que Ginny faisait sa chieuse, eh bien soit. On ne peut pas tout avoir.

_Ginny ne veut pas le défaire_, écrivit-il, se sentant un peu pitoyable d'admettre que c'était une fille qui l'avait mis dans cette situation. Peu importe que cette fille soit _Ginny Weasley_, la seule dans une équipe de Quidditch majoritairement masculine qui se battait toujours avec les cognards pour les faire rentrer dans le coffre à balles.

C'était la seule fille, mais le reste de l'équipe s'était depuis longtemps fait à l'idée que c'était l'homme du groupe.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, surpris. « Weaslette ? C'est une revanche pour l'avoir larguée ? »

Harry secoua la tête avec empressement. _Non, on est amis. C'est elle qui a rompu_, écrivit-il, avec un sourire penaud. _Principalement parce que j'avais trop la trouille pour le faire._

Draco fixa les mots, en clignant des yeux. « Oh, » fit-il. « J'avais toujours pensé que vous alliez vous marier et vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants. » Comme une arrière-pensée, il ajouta doucement, pensivement : « En fait, je le pense encore. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a jeté un sort ? »

Harry eut un mouvement de recul à l'idée de faire des enfants avec Ginny. Il faillit recracher sa tartine.

_Non_, s'empressa-t-il de griffonner, le teint pâle. _Pas d'enfants avec Ginny. _

Il frissonna en imaginant Ginny enceinte.

Draco lui lança un regard amusé.

_Elle dit qu'elle veut que je trouve le bonheur_, écrivit Harry, avec un petit ricanement silencieux.

« En te rendant muet, d'accord... » fit Draco ironiquement, hochant la tête comme s'il trouvait cela parfaitement logique.

Harry lui lança un grand sourire.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais sembla changer d'avis et se tut simplement, prenant un des verres de jus de citrouille. « Bonne chance alors, Potter. » dit-il à la place, retournant à sa lecture.

Harry n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ écrivit-il, puis glissa le parchemin directement au-dessus la page que Draco lisait, ce qui le fit sursauter.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « T'es obligé d'être toujours aussi poli ? » marmonna-t-il, mais il prit tout de même le parchemin pour le lire. Il le posa puis essaya d'avoir l'air nonchalant. « Bah, fais l'autre chose. »

Devant l'air perplexe de Harry, Draco continua mais garda les yeux fermement fixés sur son livre comme si la conversation l'ennuyait. « L'autre chose, pour défaire le sort. »

Harry comprit de quoi il parlait, et rougit de nouveau.

Il se rappela ce qui était arrivé il y a quelques jours, la dernière fois où ils avaient parlé du sort. Il n'était pas entièrement certain que Draco ait écrit les mots _Personne ne pourrait te détester _sur le parchemin magique. Merde, il doutait de lui-même, il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment lu ces mots. Ça aurait pu n'être qu'un rêve - ou son imagination - ou autre chose.

Il se demandait si Draco le redirait.

_La personne me détesterait_, écrivit-il.

Ce fut à sa grande déception que Draco fit simplement « Vraiment. »

Il avait un ton sceptique, et un air sceptique aussi, avec son sourcil levé.

Harry hocha la tête. Ça le rendait nerveux de parler de ça quand la personne _dont_ il parlait en réalité était celle _à qui_ il parlait en ce moment, et qu'elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Mais bon, il ne voulait pas que Draco se remette à lire, alors il prolongea la conversation. _On n'est pas vraiment amis._

Draco ricana. « Tu es Harry Potter. Qui ne voudrait pas être ton ami ? »

Harry se sentit humilié, et baissa la tête pour cacher la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues. Il haussa les épaules, gêné. _Toi ? _écrivit-il, avec un petit rire, comme pour faire une blague.

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas la chose à faire, puisque Draco prit la mouche et se raidit. « Oui, bah on sait bien ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que je t'ai tendu la main pour qu'on soit amis. »

Harry se souvint de leur première année, et tout de suite il se sentit mal. Il se remit à griffonner. _Désolé_, écrivit-il, _c'était pas mon intention._

Ce qui n'avait pas été son intention, Harry l'ignorait. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de refuser sa main tendue en signe d'amitié ? De ramener des vieux souvenirs ?

« Épargne-moi ça, Potter. » marmonna Draco. Il baissa les épaules mais resta tendu. « J'étais un insupportable crétin, je sais. »

_Ouais, c'est vrai_, fut sa réponse.

Il releva la tête brusquement pour fusiller l'autre garçon du regard, mais s'arrêta net quand il aperçut le sourire éclatant de Harry. Ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ce sourire, il ne le saurait peut-être jamais, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se demander.

Draco n'était pas plus avancé et tout autant interloqué quand il lut le message suivant de Harry.

_Mais maintenant j'aimerais bien qu'on soit amis._

Et Draco ne put que fixer la phrase et marmonner automatiquement « C'est vrai ? » en réponse.

Harry hocha la tête et eut très envie de pouvoir parler.

Pendant quelques instants, Draco resta silencieux, fronçant les sourcils en regardant le parchemin. Harry était sur le point de penser qu'il était en colère contre lui ou quelque chose dans le genre. Finalement, Draco détourna les yeux, et se remit à lire. « Comme tu veux, Potter. », marmonna-t-il avec raideur, mais ses oreilles rosissaient et Harry souriait.

* * *

« Harry » commença Hermione au milieu du cours d'Astronomie. Harry et Ron se regardèrent, passablement alarmés, parce que si Hermione ne suivait pas le cours, ils étaient bons pour une sacrée leçon de morale, mais elle continua simplement comme si elle parlait du beau temps. « Tu es de bonne humeur en ce moment » fit-elle.

Harry la fixa. Prudemment, il hocha la tête.

Hermione le regarda pendant un long moment, avec ses grands yeux bruns, avant de hocher la tête à son tour.

Elle lui lança un sourire plein de gentillesse.

« C'est bien. »

Puis elle se remit à écouter le professeur et sa leçon, sans leur adresser la parole jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Quand Harry regarda Ron d'un air interloqué, le rouquin se contenta de hausser les épaules de manière exagérée, comme pour dire _Hé, me regarde pas comme ça._

* * *

Ron lui amenait à manger seulement pour le petit-déjeuner et le dîner donc quand ce fut l'heure du déjeuner, Harry se trouva assis à la bibliothèque, silencieux, un livre devant lui, écoutant la lente respiration de Draco à côté de lui, et savourant simplement ce petit plaisir.

* * *

L'heure du dîner arriva, et Harry apporta avec lui un plateau rempli de sucreries et de devoirs de Potions.

Tandis qu'il grignotait une part de tarte à la mélasse, Harry pensa à Rogue et à comment il devait être en train de rire dans sa tombe en voyant les difficultés de Harry en Potions Avancées. Slughorn était un bon professeur, mais il y avait des moments où Harry n'avait ... simplement aucune idée de ce qu'il racontait.

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur la table avec un bruit sourd, son essai même pas à moitié terminé.

Il avait le sentiment que même s'il rendait un devoir plus court de 2 pieds par rapport à ce que Slughorn exigeait, il le laisserait passer, mais ça ne ferait probablement pas plaisir à Hermione.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » fit doucement une voix près de lui, qui le sortit brusquement de sa stupeur.

Harry se redressa immédiatement, clignant des yeux d'un air incrédule en regardant Draco, qui rougit peu après.

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, Potter » souffla Draco, « Je ne faisais que demander. » marmonna-t-il, reprenant sa lecture.

Harry s'empressa de lui toucher le poignet, essayant de regagner son attention.

C'était drôle, comment Harry était en compétition avec des livres pour avoir l'attention de Draco ces derniers jours.

Une fois que Draco eut de nouveau levé les yeux vers lui, Harry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, d'un air presque suppliant.

Draco leva un sourcil, et Harry s'attendait presque à ce qu'il lui lance une remarque désobligeante ou autre chose, mais quand Draco se contenta de se rapprocher et d'attraper sa plume, Harry crut que son coeur allait éclater.

* * *

Un parchemin de trois pieds, et un O assuré.

Harry avait dans l'idée de serrer Draco dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il pouvait, mais il se disait qu'il n'apprécierait pas vraiment, venant de lui. Par contre, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à pleines dents, le visage radieux, même après qu'ils eurent rangé leur table.

Dès qu'ils franchirent les portes de la bibliothèque, Harry sortit sa plume, attrapa la main de Draco et commença à griffonner.

Draco balbutia, indigné de voir sa peau lisse souillée à ce point. « Potter, espèce d'ingrat - »

Harry lui lança simplement un sourire idiot et un « Bonne nuit ! » silencieux puis s'empressa de repartir vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Agacé, Draco regarda sa main - et pâlit.

Il eut envie de se rouler en boule.

« Quelle horrible écriture... » marmonna-t-il, tandis qu'il se mettait à marcher vers les cachots. Il pressa l'allure, juste au cas où quelqu'un le voie et décide de s'amuser avec lui.

Sur sa main, à l'encre noire, se dessinaient les lettres vacillantes et crochues qui composaient le mot _MERCI_.

* * *

Dès qu'il atteint la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, presque vide, il rencontra les sourcils froncés de Hermione.

« Harry, » dit-elle d'une voix sérieuse qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. « Tu avances bien dans tes devoirs ? »

Ron, de là où il était, près de la cheminée, grimaça mais resta consciencieusement penché sur son essai de Potions.

Les sourcils d'Hermione restèrent froncés, lui rappelant que la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait arrêté de le tanner pour qu'il abandonne sa fierté virile et se mette à supplier Ginny à genoux, était l'assurance que ses notes ne se ressentiraient pas de cette situation.

Mais Harry n'avait pas à s'inquiéter aujourd'hui.

Réalisant que Hermione n'allait pas le mettre en esclavage pour qu'il travaille en vue des ASPIC (qui étaient dans plusieurs _mois_) aujourd'hui, Harry retrouva immédiatement sa bonne humeur et lui montra le rouleau de parchemin qu'il avait à la main avec un sourire idiot.

Quand Hermione se mit à le lire, ses yeux s'agrandirent et, impressionnée : « Harry, c'est ... - »

Harry lui présenta un autre parchemin, et elle réalisa que c'était le parchemin magique sur lequel il venait de se dépêcher de griffonner.

_Génial, je sais_, était-il écrit.

Finalement Ron leva la tête, sa curiosité prenant le dessus.

Puis les yeux de Hermione se rétrécirent. « Harry, tu n'as pas ... ? »

Harry secoua immédiatement la tête, feignant de se sentir blessé. Il griffonna de nouveau. _Draco m'a aidé_, écrivit-il, l'air joyeux, fier et un tout petit peu timide.

Les yeux de Hermione s'agrandirent de plus belle et elle le fixa bouche bée. « _Draco_ ? »

Ron, qui ne pouvait pas lire ce que Harry avait écrit sur le parchemin magique, dressa la tête en entendant le prénom de Malfoy - enfin la référence à Malfoy en général. Il se leva et fut immédiatement à leurs côtés.

Ses yeux faillirent sortir de leur orbite. « _Sérieux_ ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait un peu peur de la réaction de Ron, il se demandait s'il allait pousser un grand coup de gueule, ou juste lâcher des choses qui ne devraient pas être lâchées d'un coup comme ça. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui lancer un grand sourire.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas que Hermione le sache. C'était plutôt le contraire, en fait. Mais il ne savait pas comment Hermione réagirait si elle l'apprenait par l'intermédiaire des diatribes de Ron.

Puis, Hermione fit quelque chose de très surprenant.

Elle se mit tout à coup à sauter et se jeta dans les bras de Harry, avec un immense sourire. « Harry, c'est formidable ! »

Ron et Harry échangèrent des regards abasourdis et juste un tout petit peu inquiets.

_Formidable_ ? pensa Harry, en espérant que Hermione dissiperait bientôt sa confusion.

Hermione le lâcha, lui sourit, puis se mit à courir vers le dortoir des filles. « Je _dois_ le dire à Ginny ! »

C'était au tour de Harry d'être bouche bée.

À côté de lui, Ron était pâle comme la mort.

« Ah les filles ... » marmonna-t-il d'un ton craintif.

* * *

Deux minutes plus tard, une boule de cheveux roux en délire descendit les escaliers du dortoir des filles en sautant à toute vitesse et se dirigea droit vers Harry, l'attrapant dans ses bras pour une seconde étreinte.

Ça n'embêtait pas du tout Harry qu'on le prenne dans ses bras - vraiment. Mais la différence avec Hermione, c'était que Ginny faisait des bonds pendant qu'elle l'étreignait et c'était plutôt douloureux d'être serré aussi fort contre elle.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Ron marmonna à sa petite amie d'un ton boudeur : « Donc vous aviez prévu ça toutes les deux depuis le début ? »

Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue pour le réconforter. « Non, c'était entièrement l'idée de Ginny. » lui murmura-t-elle avec un sourire. « C'est juste qu'il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr, tu es Hermione. »

Le sourire de Hermione s'élargit. « Mais j'étais quand même choquée quand j'ai remarqué que _tu_ avais commencé à fixer Draco très fréquemment. Je me suis un peu interrogée. »

Ron prit peu à peu une teinte verte. Il décida avec empressement d'oublier et d'éliminer l'idée que sa copine ait pu sous-entendre (Merlin nous vienne en aide !) qu'il s'était entiché de Malfoy. En fait, Ron ferait mieux de se lancer un Oubliettes plus tard.

« Quoi, alors c'est _Draco_ pour toi aussi maintenant ? » marmonna-t-il avec désespoir.

* * *

_C'est pas comme si c'était déjà mon petit ami_, écrivit Harry avec une petite grimace une fois qu'ils eurent échappé aux filles et se furent retirés dans la quiétude de leur propre dortoir (un endroit tellement sûr, le dortoir des garçons).

« Ah, mais c'est ça le truc, Harry. » fit Ron avec sagesse. « Pour elles, il l'est déjà. »

Harry eut l'air affligé.

* * *

Harry savait que Lavande et sa troupe de filles ne suivraient pas les ordres de McGonagall et ne resteraient pas tranquilles très longtemps, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer.

Il ne s'attendait pas exactement à ce qu'elles le piègent avec un Petrificus Totalus cela dit.

C'était ... bas.

Et pas rassurant.

_Et Ron se demande pourquoi je suis gay_, pensa Harry amèrement tandis que les filles se rassemblaient et commençaient à fondre sur lui, qui était étendu raide sur le sol, comme des prédateurs sur leur proie.

"Finite Incantatem!" lança une voix de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle.

Tout à coup, Harry put se remettre à bouger.

Il ne perdit pas de temps, tâtonnant à quatre pattes et se dépêchant de se cacher derrière son protecteur, qui était -

Les yeux de Harry faillirent sortir de leur orbite et son coeur manqua d'éclater de joie lorsqu'il aperçut son sauveur.

_Draco ?_ fit l'esprit embrouillé de Harry.

Soudain, quelque chose - ou plutôt quelqu'un - le poussa dans le dos et le renversa, et Harry aurait crié quelque chose de malpoli s'il avait pu. Derrière lui, les filles étaient dans le même état de choc tandis qu'elles fixaient toutes Draco, sa baguette à la main, et le sourcil levé avec dédain comme pour leur rappeler qu'elles étaient des êtres inférieurs.

Mais Harry n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de s'énerver contre celle qui l'avait fait tomber - il avait encore du mal à digérer le fait que Draco Malfoy était devant lui et venait de le sauver de l'agression sans pitié que lui réservait cette foule complètement malade.

« Un Petrificus totalus, mesdames ? » la voix trainante et sarcastique de Draco résonna dans la Grande Salle et tira Harry de sa stupeur. « C'est très ... _anti-Gryffondor_ de votre part. » termina-t-il durement, ses yeux plissés fixant particulièrement Lavande Brown qui s'était aussi tirée de sa propre stupeur et avait commencé à prendre une teinte d'un rouge très sombre.

Harry avait presque oublié à quel point Draco pouvait avoir l'air méchant.

Lavande, cependant, commençait à ressembler à sa tante Marge quand Harry avait renversé du café sur son chien sans faire exprès, quand il avait huit ans. Lavande se redressa et le fusilla du regard, la tête levée d'un air méprisant. « Dégage, Malfoy ! On n'a pas besoin de salopard de Mangemort ici ! »

Et au milieu des quelques hoquets de surprise, Harry sentit son sang lui monter aux oreilles.

Devant lui, il vit Draco prendre une vive inspiration et remarqua le léger changement dans son expression - comme si tout son monde venait de s'effondrer.

Mais il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu, pour être remplacé par son masque d'indifférence, et pourtant Harry avait encore envie de frapper quelqu'un ou de balancer un coup de pied ou - ou de fracasser à nouveau ses phalanges contre un arbre parce qu'il ne frappait pas les filles.

_Espèces de salopes hypocrites !_ pensa Harry avec colère, et le chandelier qui flottait au-dessus d'eux se brisa en morceaux et déversa sur eux une pluie de verre.

Les filles se mirent à crier, et certaines à courir les mains au-dessus de la tête.

Harry ne le regretta même pas - il tremblait littéralement de colère lorsqu'il se leva et se tourna vers Lavande.

_Comment oses-tu ?_ cria Harry silencieusement, sa frustration d'autant plus forte qu'il ne produisait aucun son. _C'est exactement le genre de chose que ces Mangemorts que tu détestes tellement diraient ! La guerre est _terminée !

Lavande le fixa avec crainte, les yeux écarquillés tandis qu'elle regardait ses yeux verts enflammés. Elle voyait ses lèvres bouger pour articuler des mots furieux mais elle n'entendait rien, ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus.

Une nouvelle détonation résonna dans la Grande Salle et une autre pluie de verre leur tomba dessus avec fracas.

Draco regardait cela les yeux écarquillés, et on lisait une surprise extrême sur son visage tandis qu'il digérait cette image d'un Harry furieux, tremblant de colère et de magie réprimées.

« Harry - » commença Draco, forçant sa voix à porter pour que l'autre garçon l'entende.

Il réussit.

Harry tourna la tête d'un coup, comme choqué, tandis que son corps se raidissait. Draco ne voyait pas son visage puisque Harry avait le dos tourné, mais il voyait celui de Lavande. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, peut-être que Harry disait quelque chose, ou du moins essayait de le dire silencieusement - sûrement des excuses - mais en tout cas Lavande essuya ses yeux humides et hocha la tête rapidement, en reniflant. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de Harry pour regarder Draco, mais après ça, elle fila immédiatement.

Puis, Harry se retourna mais Draco ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage, parce qu'il avait la tête baissée. Son corps restait tendu et Draco vit que les mains de Harry tremblaient toujours parce que Draco remarquait les choses de ce genre, surtout à propos de Harry, qui marchait maintenant vers lui, et Draco retint sa respiration par - peur ? Appréhension ?

... Espoir ?

Mais Harry le dépassa sans s'arrêter, envoyant une légère brise qui souffla doucement sur la joue de Draco, et il resta là tout seul, parmi les éclats de verre qui ressemblaient à l'état de son coeur depuis que sa mère, en pleurs, lui avait annoncé qu'il allait recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres.

* * *

Draco se demandait vraiment pourquoi il s'embêtait à chercher cet imbécile de Harry Potter.

Ce n'était pas comme si Potter allait être content de le voir ou quoi.

... Mais justement.

Draco _espérait_ que Harry serait content.

* * *

Ce fut très facile de le trouver.

Le seul endroit où Harry pouvait aller ces derniers temps sans courir le risque d'être assailli par une foule d'élèves qui ne savaient pas se mêler de leurs affaires, était le même que celui qui était récemment devenu le refuge favori de Draco.

Harry eut le culot d'avoir l'air surpris ! Comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Draco vienne le voir... Très vite, la surprise laissa la place à une expression de regret mêlée à de l'embarras.

Reniflant et levant un sourcil avec dédain, Draco s'approcha de lui et s'assit gracieusement sur la chaise d'à côté.

Immédiatement, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire (ou plutôt essayer de dire) quelque chose d'idiot comme désolé ou un truc du même genre, donc Draco lui épargna une humiliation de plus en levant rapidement la main. Harry ferma la bouche avec obéissance, l'air coupable et en même temps très en colère.

Les coins la bouche de Draco se relevèrent, trahissant son amusement.

Juste un peu.

« Laisse tomber, Potter » dit-il doucement, en se détendant sur sa chaise.

Harry ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, pour la refermer immédiatement. Si c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas _quoi_ dire ou parce que, bah il ne pouvait pas vraiment _parler_ (mais bon, comme si ça l'avait déjà fait renoncer...), Draco ne le saurait jamais, mais quand Harry ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, Draco le coupa rapidement :

« Quoi que tu veuilles dire, je veux pas l'entendre. » dit-il fermement.

Harry eut l'air extrêmement offensé.

« Et épargne-moi ton horrible écriture. Je veux des cordes vocales fonctionnelles et des phrases complètes et correctes. En Anglais. » Draco eut une exclamation méprisante. « Si ça veut dire que je dois supporter d'entendre ta voix, eh bien tant pis, on ne peut pas tout avoir. »

Puis il ajouta, plus doucement. « Je t'écouterai quand tu pourras vraiment parler. »

Tout au long de son discours, Harry l'avait regardé l'air incrédule, puis amusé, puis - eh bien... Draco ne savait pas ce que pouvait être la dernière expression. S'il osait, il penserait que c'était... de l'affection.

Mais non. Ce n'était pas possible.

Lentement mais sûrement, les épaules de Harry commencèrent à se détendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit avachi sur sa chaise avec sa désinvolture habituelle.

Même s'il manquait totalement de décorum et de grâce, c'était ce que Draco préférait. Là encore, ce n'était pas vraiment difficile de lui plaire ces derniers temps, surtout depuis que le seul qui lui plaisait était Harry, et ça fixait un peu la norme.

Harry eut un petit rire silencieux, et la tension disparut de son corps, si bien que Draco se sentit très fier et content de lui.

Ils devaient sûrement avoir l'air assez bizarre - le Sauveur du monde des Sorciers et un ancien Mangemort assis l'un à côté de l'autre à l'arrière de la bibliothèque, sous la lumière d'une fenêtre qui faisait scintiller leurs cheveux et rendaient leurs yeux plus brillants.

Mais Draco n'avait pas du tout l'impression que c'était bizarre.

C'était seulement pendant ces moments-là qu'il se sentait redevenir simplement Draco.

Sans qu'on le traite comme le fils de Lucius Malfoy et qu'on attende qu'il se comporte comme tel.

Il s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

« Pour l'instant, reste juste assis et tais-toi. Je préfère quand tu ne peux pas te défendre contre mes remarques spirituelles. »

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Harry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de sortir sa plume.

Draco faillit lancer un 'qu'est-ce que je viens de dire à propos de ton horrible écriture ?' quand il se rendit compte que Harry ne sortait pas de parchemin. À la place, il dirigea la pointe effilée de la plume vers la table et y grava lentement un mot.

_Crétin_.

* * *

Le jour suivant, ce fut Draco qui entama la conversation.

« Tu ne parles toujours pas, Potter ? »

Harry, qui venait d'arriver et était en train de s'asseoir, s'affala sans beaucoup de grâce sur sa chaise, car la question le surprit.

Le sourire amusé de Draco ne changeait pas grand chose à son embarras. Il secoua la tête.

« Ça fait combien de jours ? » demanda Draco avec un peu d'exaspération et de dédain dans sa voix.

Harry leva les mains, mais se rappela qu'il n'avait que dix doigts et il était à peu près certain que ça faisait plus de dix jours. Il décida de le dire avec les lèvres mais finit par fermer la bouche peu après.

Draco haussa les sourcils d'un air amusé.

Harry fouilla dans sa poche, sortit son parchemin et sa plume magique, et écrivit.

_Tu sais, j'en suis pas vraiment sûr. Treize ?_

« Tu dois être cinglé pour rester comme ça aussi longtemps. » marmonna Draco en guise de réponse, les yeux encore fixés sur le parchemin, l'air pensif.

_Je suis d'accord_, écrivit Harry avec un petit ricanement.

Draco s'adossa contre sa chaise. « T'as toujours pas l'intention de défaire de le sort, alors ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

Harry rougit. Il savait que Draco ne lui demandait pas s'il comptait aller voir Ginny pour la supplier (pas que ça marcherait de toute façon). Il secoua la tête.

« Jusqu'à quand est-ce que tu vas continuer comme ça ? » demanda Draco, en lui lançant un regard incrédule.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse à ça. En fait si : pas longtemps avec un peu de chance, mais il n'y pouvait pas grand chose. _Jusqu'à ce que Ginny se rende compte qu'elle a une conscience morale __après tout_, écrivit-il à la place.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. « Et tu ne peux pas juste aller voir la fille et l'embrasser parce que ? »

_Parce que ce n'est pas une fille_, pensa Harry avec ironie.

Sur le parchemin, il écrivit _J'aimerais garder mes bijoux de famille intacts._

Bon, en tout cas ça dissipait l'exaspération de Draco. Celui-ci se prit même à sourire un peu.

Et Harry aurait bien aimé avoir trouvé autre chose à dire, parce que c'était vraiment gênant de parler de ses bijoux de famille avec la personne dont il s'était pathétiquement entiché depuis des années.

Et ensuite, Draco demanda doucement. « C'est pas une fille, hein ? »

Et Harry regretta soudain de s'être levé ce matin.

Enfin, non, pas vraiment. Ne pas se lever signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas voir Draco, mais il supposait que ce ne serait pas si grave si ça signifiait qu'il n'avait pas à discuter de choses embarrassantes comme ses bijoux de famille et sa sexualité avec Draco Malfoy.

Mais quand même, Harry ne pouvait pas mentir.

Le visage en feu, il secoua lentement la tête.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas Finch-Fletchley. » se demanda Draco d'un ton pensif, comme oublieux du trouble intérieur de Harry.

À cette idée, celui-ci fit la grimace.

« Il a passé la dernière semaine à te lancer des regards transis et tu ne l'as même pas regardé » fit Draco avec ironie. « Ni même remarqué. »

Harry secoua la tête avec véhémence.

« Ce n'est pas ... » En disant cela, Draco plissa les yeux, l'air suspicieux. « Weasmoche, hein ? »

Harry le regarda avec horreur.

Draco se détendit visiblement. « Ok, ça va. » Il continua sa liste de la population masculine de Poudlard. « Mais qui d'autre pourrait vouloir mettre tes bijoux de familles en pièces ? Enfin je veux dire, _tout le monde_ - Draco pensait vraiment cela, tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil à un Harry très gêné - « adorerait mettre Harry Potter dans son lit. »

Harry baissa la tête, embarrassé. Il s'en fichait de tout le monde, et il n'arrivait pas à croire que Draco venait de dire ça. _Pourtant_, pensa-t-il tristement, p_as tout le monde._

« Même les Serpentards. » ajouta Draco, comme une arrière-pensée. Puis il cligna des yeux. « C'est un Serpentard ? Il n'y a que les Serpentards pour vouloir détruire tes bijoux de famille. Pas qu'ils le veuillent encore, mais tu sais, stéréotypiquement parlant. »

Harry s'empressa d'attraper le parchemin magique. _EST-CE QU'ON EST VRAIMENT EN TRAIN DE PARLER DE MON POTENTIEL CHOIX AMOUREUX ?_ écrivit-il, sans vraiment faire exprès de mettre des majuscules, mais c'était juste que sa main trouvait ça approprié.

En voyant les majuscules écrites à la hâte, Draco leva un sourcil. « T'es susceptible. » murmura-t-il avec amusement. « J'essaie juste d'aider là, Potter. » dit-il d'un ton léger.

Et juste comme ça, Harry sentit la culpabilité l'assaillir comme une vague tandis qu'il écrivit sur le coin du parchemin. _Je sais. Désolé._

Et juste comme _ça_, Draco sentit la même culpabilité le submerger. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge. « T'en fais pas, Potter, » dit-il « C'était juste pour t'embêter. »

Il n'allait certainement pas _s'excuser_ pour avoir embêté Potter. C'était du jamais vu.

Néanmoins, le sourire insolant de Harry lui indiqua qu'il était pardonné.

* * *

Pendant le cours de Potions, Harry s'assit à côté de Draco. Ça pouvait être parce qu'il aimait être à côté de Draco, ou parce que c'était la dernière place de libre.

Hermione et Ron avaient leur petite idée cela dit.

Même Ron souriait à pleines dents, content de lui.

(Mais c'était du moins _après_ avoir frissonné d'horreur, plus par obligation que par réel dégoût pour Malfoy).

* * *

Harry n'écouta pas du tout Slughorn pendant ce cours. Ce n'était pas son intention, vraiment, mais il se disait que ce n'était pas grave, puisque ça voulait dire qu'il pourrait poser des questions à Draco ensuite.

Draco non plus n'écouta pas du tout Slughorn pendant ce cours. C'était fait exprès parce que bon sang, Harry Potter était assis à côté de lui ; Harry Potter _s'était_ assis à côté de lui auparavant, mais cette fois c'était différent parce que Draco était différent, et il ressentait des émotions qu'il s'était déjà reproché de ressentir.

Mais ce n'était pas grave s'il n'écoutait pas ; Rogue avait été un vrai mentor pour lui après tout.

* * *

Draco ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pris d'écrire une telle chose sur le parchemin magique de Harry, qui était posé négligemment sur leur table (au cas où Harry avait besoin d'écrire quelque chose d'urgent).

Peut-être que c'était à cause de ce souvenir soudain de Rogue, ou peut-être parce que Slughorn avait beau être un bon professeur, il n'était pas Rogue (qui était génial), ou peut-être parce qu'il se retrouvait à côté de Harry en cours pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait reçu la marque des Ténèbres.

Ou peut-être que c'était parce que Harry était assis trop près de lui et qu'il sentait trop le savon et le Quidditch et l'herbe et le matin, et cela empêchait Draco de penser clairement.

_J'aimerais bien que Severus soit encore vivant, _avait-il écrit.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire face à une marque d'honnêteté si soudaine.

Il fixa le parchemin, l'écriture cursive de Draco, et il eut envie de lui donner quelque chose de lui en retour.

Il pensa à Rogue, lui aussi. Il pensa à Rogue qui était le professeur le plus froid que Poudlard ait jamais connu, et il pensa à Rogue qui n'était pas totalement sans coeur finalement. Il pensa à toutes les fois où il avait été en colère contre lui, et à toutes les fois où Rogue l'avait sauvé. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, ça c'était certain, mais ...

_J'aurais aimé l'apprécier un peu plus quand il était vivant_, écrivit-il.

Draco sourit avec tendresse.

* * *

Quand Harry et lui se séparèrent, lui allant en Arithmancie et Harry avec ses amis en Métamorphose, Draco réalisa trois choses :

Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, et se dire qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Harry Potter.

Encore maintenant, Poudlard n'était pas aussi sûr que Dumbledore l'avait souhaité un jour.

Et les Maléfices cuisants, par contre, étaient toujours aussi douloureux que dans son souvenir.

* * *

Harry avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Après tout il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux depuis la mort de Sirius. Il avait cette peur qui lui disait que quelque chose _devait_ se tramer si les choses allaient bien pour lui parce les choses n'allaient _jamais_ bien pour lui. C'était comme une règle implicite dans la vie.

Avec le recul, il n'aurait vraiment pas dû se sentir aussi déprimé quand Draco ne vint pas à la bibliothèque pour le dîner.

* * *

Une petite voix lui disait qu'il devrait probablement se réjouir puisque peut-être que cela voulait dire que Draco retournait à la civilisation et mangeait à nouveau dans la Grande Salle, mais une voix un peu plus forte lui assurait que (dans une certaine mesure) c'était un espoir vain.

Alors, le coeur battant dans sa poitrine avec angoisse, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea directement vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

Quand il arriva à l'infirmerie, Draco s'y trouvait, sain et sauf, même si Harry pouvait seulement voir ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Madame Pomfresh était à côté du lit de Draco, tournant le dos à Harry qui se rendit compte que les épaules de l'infirmière ... tremblaient.

« Une telle insolence, je devrais _leur_ jeter des Maléfices cuisants, et voir ce qu'ils en disent - » marmonnait-elle, et c'était déjà une menace sérieuse parce que Madame Pomfresh avait prêté serment de _soigner_, pas l'inverse, mais Harry ne réfléchit pas à l'ironie de cette remarque parce que toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le sang qui lui montait aux oreilles et _les Maléfices cuisants_ et _Draco_ -

Madame Pomfresh se retourna, ayant senti sa présence, et cligna des yeux d'un air surpris. Même si son dos était encore raide, ses épaules se relâchèrent à sa vue. « Monsieur Potter, » dit-elle gentiment. « C'est à quel sujet ? »

Et Harry s'excuserait pour ce qui arriva ensuite, vraiment, il allait le faire, parce que Madame Pomfresh s'était enfin décalée et Harry pouvait enfin voir Draco et voir l'horrible ruban rouge qui se frayait un chemin sur sa peau pâle sur le côté de son cou, depuis sa mâchoire jusqu'au col de sa cape où il disparaissait, et Harry ferma les yeux, il imaginait comment la blessure était avant que Madame Pomfresh ne fasse ses grands gestes avec sa baguette, sanguinolente, ouverte et rouge -

Une fenêtre explosa.

Madame Pomfresh bondit de surprise, lâchant d'une voix haut-perchée : « Merlin tout-puissant ! » et serrant les draps de Draco dans ses poings.

Draco avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et il regarda Harry les yeux grands ouverts, choqué et un peu - effrayé ... ?

Harry fit un pas en arrière, honteux, le visage brûlant à la fois d'embarras et de colère.

Il ferma les yeux, enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main, et essaya désespérément de se calmer mais c'était difficile car sa magie courait sous sa peau, et envoyait des étincelles partout, et le sang lui montait encore à la tête.

Il jeta à Madame Pomfresh un regard confus, désespéré, et les éclats de verre de la fenêtre se fixèrent de nouveau sur le châssis.

Sans un regard pour Draco, Harry fit demi-tour et sortit de l'infirmerie, honteux et en même temps bouillant de rage.

* * *

Harry avait déjà dépassé la Tour d'Astronomie puis le Grand Lac quand il fut certain qu'il arrivait à penser clairement. Lorsqu'il revint au château, il était simplement fatigué et prêt à se coucher _immédiatement_.

L'obscurité et l'écho silencieux des couloirs de Poudlard le calmèrent, même s'il pensait à la guerre et à Voldemort et à Draco et aux Maléfices cuisants.

Il se sentait presque vaincu, comme si tout son combat n'avait servi à rien. Non - ça n'avait pas servi à rien. Après tout, Voldemort était mort, et Harry avait envoyé son âme brûler en enfer mais - est-ce que cela faisait vraiment une différence ?

Il n'y avait plus aucun fou furieux libre de tuer les sang-mêlés avec une armée de fanatiques du sang pur, mais Harry avait l'impression que c'était la seule chose qui avait changé.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Monde des sorciers change tout à coup sa vision des sorciers nés Moldus à la mort de Voldemort, mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ... _ça_ -

« - t'as plus ta marque des Ténèbres pour te pavaner dans Poudlard, hein ? T'as toujours pas retenu la leçon, pas vrai, Malfoy ? »

Harry sentit son sang se glacer.

Un rire résonna dans les couloirs et fit tressaillir les oreilles de Harry. Il venait de l'autre côté du couloir, après l'angle, et Harry hésitait presque à s'avancer de peur que ce qu'il voit ne déchaîne sa magie et la rende incontrôlable mais _Draco_ -

« Eh bien tu ne fais pas un très bon boulot, vois-tu. » fit la voix traînante de Draco, d'un ton ennuyé, mais Harry n'écoutait pas, plus maintenant, parce que ses pieds le forçaient à s'avancer et il arriva de l'autre côté du couloir juste à temps pour voir un énorme septième année lever sa baguette avec agitation et en poser l'extrémité contre le ruban de cicatrice sur le cou de Draco et Harry vit Draco tressaillir et l'entendit pousser un cri aigu et pensa -

_Draco !_

Le chandelier explosa.

_Je n'ai pas fait cette putin de guerre pour_ ça.

La façon dont les éclats de verre se mirent à pleuvoir sur eux comme de la neige scintillante pouvait sembler très dramatique, mais ce n'était pas du tout comme ça, enfin en tout cas ce n'était pas comme ça que Harry le vit parce que ce qu'il vit, c'était la tête du septième année qui se retournait comme au ralenti et l'air horrifié et apeuré qui se dessina peu à peu sur son visage dès l'instant où son regard se posa sur Harry Potter, à travers les éclats de verre.

Ce dont Harry se rappellerait c'était la façon dont Draco tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, l'air abasourdi, et la façon dont le septième année recula, plein d'effroi, avant de faire demi-tour avec empressement et de se mettre à courir, poussant un cri que Harry continuerait à entendre ce soir dans son lit.

Quand le dernier éclat de verre fut tombé, et que tout ce qui restait était le verre brisé par terre et l'obscurité du couloir, Harry eut l'impression que sa gorge s'était resserrée.

Quand il parvint enfin à prendre son courage à deux mains, il leva les yeux vers Draco et s'était déjà avancé pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien - mais Draco le regardait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte et il avait l'air ... partagé ?

Harry ne s'attendait pas non plus à ça.

C'était peut-être un Gryffondor mais il n'avait jamais oublié que le Choipeau magique avait voulu le mettre à Serpentard il y a quelques années, et en ce moment son sens d'autopréservation de Serpentard l'emportait facilement sur son courage de Gryffondor, et c'est ainsi que Harry fit demi-tour, les jambes tremblantes, et s'enfuit.

* * *

Harry entra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, qui était déserte ; il ne restait que trois silhouettes près du feu. Hermione et Ginny bondirent toutes les deux de leur chaise respective et une fois debout, affichèrent des visages rayonnants et pleins d'espoir, et des sourires larges et fiers, qui ne servirent qu'à le rendre encore plus malheureux.

Depuis le tapis où il était assis, même Ron arrêta de rédiger son devoir de Potions et le regarda avec espoir comme un enfant qui attend ses cadeaux de Noël.

Harry sortit son parchemin et sa plume magique et s'assit près de Ron.

_Hermione_, écrivit-il.

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard curieux, puis Hermione s'assit sur le tapis à son tour, pour le réconforter. Même Ron lui lança un regard inquiet.

Ce fut avec tristesse que Harry écrivit les mots suivants.

T_u peux réparer un chandelier pour moi ?_

* * *

_Il ne m'aime pas, Ginny_, écrivit Harry lentement sur le parchemin, une heure après, comme s'il n'avait vraiment pas du tout envie d'écrire.

En fait, il n'avait _vraiment_ pas du tout envie d'écrire. Il avait passé la dernière heure totalement silencieux (ce qui était facile, vraiment) et avait même essayé de se retirer dans le calme du dortoir des garçons, mais ses amis ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

C'était gênant d'écrire quelque chose comme ça, on aurait dit un enfant qui pleurnichait devant sa mère parce qu'une grosse brute l'avait embêté, mais Ginny était debout près de la cheminée, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés avec détermination, et ses cheveux prirent un éclat plus brillant et une teinte plus rouge lorsque le feu brûla plus fort, rappelant à Harry que c'était à une Weasley qu'il parlait.

Il garda les yeux obstinément fixés sur sa phrase, ignorant le sursaut de protestation que fit Ginny derrière lui.

« T'en sais rien » insista-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

« Arrête, Gin. » C'était Hermione qui avait parlé, la voix basse et douce. « Toi non plus t'en sais rien. »

Ginny pressa ses lèvres plus fort.

Harry s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé, maussade.

Alors, Ron dit ce à quoi ils pensaient tous mais qu'ils ne voulaient pas mettre sur le tapis :

« Défais le sort, Gin. » dit-il en soupirant, mais ses yeux fixaient sa soeur sans ciller, avec autant d'obstination qu'elle le fixa en retour.

« Non. »

« Il n'y a plus de raison que tu le laisses comme ça ! » s'exclama Ron, exaspéré.

Harry se sentit encore plus mal, de voir que ses amis le défendaient à sa place parce qu'il n'avait pas de voix pour le faire.

Hermione regarda Harry, puis se mordit la lèvre. « Je vais écrire une lettre à Molly. » murmura-t-elle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent brusquement vers elle, et Ginny cligna des yeux, l'air choqué puis trahi. Elle serra les dents et ses yeux devinrent étonnamment brillants.

« _Non_, je ne déferai pas le sort » dit-elle fermement, avant de retourner dans le dortoir des filles d'un pas agité, ébranlant le sol.

Ron avait le visage un peu rouge, mais peut-être que c'était à cause du feu. Il lança à Harry un regard confus, et Harry haussa les épaules et se demanda s'il allait _un jour_ retrouver sa voix.

* * *

Avec le recul, peut-être que Harry aurait dû le faire dès le début, juste pour en finir.

Il aurait probablement le visage en compote et l'ego encore plus, et serait sûrement impuissant à jamais, mais c'était inévitable depuis le début, non ? Enfin, dès l'instant où Ginny avait décidé que c'était une bonne idée de lui jeter le sortilège de Bouchecousue alors qu'il était en plein vol, l'envoyant ainsi à l'infirmerie au moment même où Draco s'y trouvait.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si le sortilège de Bouchecousue avait été un supplice pour Harry... Après tout, il avait pu passer deux semaines avec Draco, et peut-être même qu'ils étaient amis maintenant.

C'était juste qu'il ne savait pas s'ils _resteraient_ encore amis après ce qu'il allait faire.

* * *

Probablement pas.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se leva avec un horrible mal de tête et l'impression d'avoir l'estomac en plomb. Néanmoins, il décida qu'il n'allait pas passer la matinée à se lamenter sur son sort et à se cacher du reste du monde.

Ça, c'était prévu pour _l'après-midi_.

Ce matin, il se leva, prit une longue douche pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs, s'habilla, se lava les dents et tenta de se coiffer.

(Enfin ça il n'y arriva pas).

Puis, se sentant toujours comme Ron avait dû se sentir quand il avait vomi des limaces en deuxième année, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

Draco avait l'air aussi parfait que d'habitude, assis sous la fenêtre ronde, un livre ouvert entre les mains. La lumière se reflétait sur ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, et Harry se dit que c'était impossible de tomber amoureux une deuxième fois.

À peine les papillons dans son ventre avaient-ils commencé à voler, qu'ils retombèrent avec amertume tandis que Harry songeait qu'il était lamentablement condamné. S'il craquait pour lui à ce point, alors comment pouvait-il espérer oublier ses sentiments après... enfin, après _ça_ ?

Il espérait presque que Draco soit direct et brutal.

Ça rendrait cette histoire plus facile à oublier.

* * *

Draco avait commencé un nouveau livre, _Potions, sorts et sortilèges : les lois de l'Attraction_. Ça ne parlait absolument pas de magie amoureuse. Il était assis là depuis déjà une demi-heure et il n'avait toujours pas dépassé la troisième phrase de la première page, mais il gardait les yeux fermement fixés sur le papier et pas sur les étagères près desquelles Harry arrivait habituellement, avec un sourire timide et un plateau de petit-déjeuner.

Il y avait des jours où Draco se laissait aller à croire qu'il pouvait s'y habituer, qu'il pouvait se l'autoriser. Il voulait croire que Harry le ferait, qu'ils continueraient à se voir même après avoir obtenu leur diplôme, et peut-être plus - mais il s'empressait de chasser ces pensées parce que ça ne servait à rien de ressasser des espoirs vains et des rêves irréalisables.

C'était un peu ce à quoi sa vie se résumait, non ? Son père lui avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il était idiot de vouloir encore être ami avec Harry Potter après que celui-ci avait refusé de lui serrer la main en première année, donc Draco avait cessé d'en parler. Sa tante Bellatrix le prenait à part, lui enfonçait ses ongles dans l'avant-bras et lui disait d'oublier tout ce qu'il connaissait de Poudlard et de ses amis, et d'être juste un _bon garçon._

Il avait été un bon garçon - jusqu'à la fin, où il avait refusé d'identifier Harry quand il s'était retrouvé au Manoir.

Le Monde des sorciers le considérait déjà comme mauvais. Après cet incident, le parti du Seigneurs des Ténèbres le considérait aussi comme mauvais, et pas au sens où il le désirait.

Draco savait que ça se résumait à ça.

Harry avait l'impression qu'il avait une sorte de dette de vie envers lui, ou alors il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jouer encore les héros et de sauver la victime de la guerre en disgrâce.

Ça ne dérangeait pas Draco.

Il prendrait ce qu'il pourrait.

Puis Harry s'assit à côté de lui.

Draco manqua de faire tomber son livre sur la table, parvenant à peine à l'empêcher de produire un vacarme qui aurait sûrement attiré Madame Pince et dévoilé leur cachette (pas qu'ils soient vraiment cachés en fait).

Harry avait les épaules baissées, et ses yeux étaient grands et verts et nerveux tandis qu'ils fixaient la table. C'était ce qui fit comprendre à Draco que ce matin n'allait pas être comme les précédents, à part que Harry n'avait pas apporté de tarte à la mélasse avec lui.

Draco savait que Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il parle de ce qui s'était passé hier. Draco voulait le faire - mais pas maintenant. Maintenant il voulait profiter de ce matin parce que les yeux de Harry étaient toujours plus beaux au petit matin.

« T'as une tête de déterré, Potter. » commenta-t-il joyeusement, plaçant le livre sur la table devant lui, ouvert quelque part au milieu pour qu'il n'ait pas l'air d'être bloqué à la première page depuis une demi-heure. Il se tourna vers Harry et s'employa ouvertement à l'étudier de haut en bas, d'un air désapprobateur. « Pas que ça me surprenne encore beaucoup, franchement, parce que tu as toujours eu une tête de - »

Et Draco se dit que ce matin n'allait _vraiment_ pas être comme les autres parce que à ce moment-là, Harry tourna ses yeux vers lui et ils étaient étrangement plus brillants que d'habitude et Draco comprit que _oh_ -

Harry l'embrassait.

Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco, et c'était magique, et léger et gercé, et doux, et le monde de Draco _vola en éclats_.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue, sans qu'il y prenne garde, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente sur ses lèvres et il rassembla toute ses forces et toute sa frustration et frappa Harry - aussi fort qu'il put - au visage.

Harry sentit son souffle se couper lorsque sa tête encaissa le coup et que son corps heurta douloureusement le coin de la table.

« Eh bah fais-toi frapper. » avait dit Ginny à un moment.

_Facile à dire, _pensa amèrement Harry, en grimaçant_. C'est pas elle qui a le nez cassé._

Il s'était attendu à se faire frapper, mais ça faisait quand même mal. Il pouvait encaisser le coup, ou même le nez cassé, ... mais pas la façon dont Draco se tenait face à lui, tremblant presque de colère. La larme que Harry avait goûtée un instant avait disparu maintenant, il ne voyait que sa mâchoire crispée et ses épaules tremblant de rage.

Un silence inhabituel remplissait la bibliothèque, et Harry le sentait peser sur ses épaules. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Draco, ne pouvait pas lever les yeux. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était baisser la tête pour s'excuser et passer encore une fois sa langue sur ses lèvres pour se rappeler à quel point goûter à Draco et sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes était magique. Il ne sentit même pas le goût du sang.

Quand Draco prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix âpre et sifflante.

« Je suis pas un putin de cassos qu'on embrasse par charité ! » dit-il, et même lui entendait que sa voix se brisait.

Harry sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Peut-être que c'était à cause de la douleur au visage ou quelque part dans sa poitrine, mais en tout cas, cela rendait sa vision plus floue que d'habitude.

« _Non_ » fit Harry d'une voix éraillée, et il sentait qu'il parlait avec difficulté. Harry avait mal à la gorge, après tant de temps passé sans parler, mais il se força quand même, parce qu'il avait besoin de dire ça, besoin de le dire à Draco.

Il se leva, rencontra le regard abasourdi de Draco et se plongea dedans, presque désespérément.

« Non, » murmura-t-il, « T'es pas un cassos. »

Et Harry ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage - ses pieds décidèrent pour lui. Ils l'emmenèrent vers la sortie et Harry était si pressé de partir et de ne pas se retourner une seule fois qu'il faillit ne pas entendre Draco prononcer son nom.

« Harry. » murmura-t-il.

Quand Harry se retourna, la colère et la fureur qui raidissaient les épaules de Draco avaient disparu. Elles étaient remplacées par le choc et l'étonnement.

« Tu - tu parles. » souffla Draco avec stupeur, les yeux écarquillés. Puis, il comprit ce que cela signifiait, et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

Harry lui sourit faiblement. « Ouais, » dit-il, mais il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il approuvait. « Désolé, désolé, je ... ». Il s'arrêta, voyant qu'il était de nouveau incapable de trouver ses mots, mais pas à cause du sortilège. Il avala sa salive pour chasser la boule qui était dans sa gorge et essaya de parler sans que sa voix ne se brise une seconde fois. « Je me tiendrai à l'écart. » murmura-t-il à la place.

Il fit demi-tour, tandis que son coeur se consumait et que son corps se raidissait, il voulait partir avant de se ridiculiser encore plus, mais Draco l'appela à nouveau, d'un ton presque suppliant cette fois.

_« Harry. »_

Quand Harry se retourna, Draco avait maintenant les épaules baissées, comme en signe de défaite et de fatigue, mais son visage montrait une grande détermination tandis que ses yeux brillants fixaient ceux de Harry -

Plein d'espoir.

« Si je ne suis pas un cassos, » murmura-t-il, poursuivant leur conversation d'il y a un instant. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui montaient. « Qu'est-ce que je suis, alors ? »

Et Harry sentit à nouveau cette boule dans sa gorge, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de parler. Il avait plein de répliques à cela, plein de réponses, mais son nez saignait toujours et il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de cette expression de trahison qu'il avait lue sur le visage de Draco, alors il choisit la réponse la plus sûre.

« Un ami. » murmura-t-il.

Leurs yeux restèrent plongés dans ceux de l'autre, même après que Draco eut posé sa question suivante. « Peut-être plus qu'un ami ? »

C'était gênant, la manière dont sa voix se brisa à la fin de cette phrase, parce qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il ne désirait plus.

Quelque chose dans le silence et l'expression d'espoir prudent que trahissait le visage Draco força peu à peu Harry à prendre son courage à deux mains.

« Beaucoup plus qu'un ami. » souffla-t-il.

C'était _merveilleux_ de pouvoir le dire à voix haute, même si ça aurait pu être simplement parce qu'il pouvait enfin _parler_ après plus de deux semaines, mais non, non, ce n'était pas pour ça.

Et Draco s'avançait vers lui, réduisant la distance qui les séparait en une, deux foulées et il prenait doucement le visage de Harry entre ses mains, les doigts maculés de sang, et Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Désolé, » murmura Draco, son souffle effleurant les lèvres de Harry. Il cligna rapidement des paupières pour combattre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, et, le coeur au bords des lèvres, il déglutit pour le repousser. « Désolé, je vais arranger ça. » marmonna-t-il, sa voix se brisant de nouveau à la fin de sa phrase.

Il fouilla d'une main dans sa poche pour trouver sa baguette, mais la deuxième resta sur la joue de Harry. Après quelques formules murmurées, le nez de Harry se remit en place avec un claquement sec et le sang disparut de son visage.

Harry tressaillit, mais cela n'amoindrit pas pour autant le choc que lui causait une telle proximité avec Draco, et si Harry s'avançait juste un tout petit peu, alors leurs lèvres se toucheraient de nouveau et ils s'embrasseraient et -

Draco s'avança.

Harry ne put empêcher ses paupières vacillantes de se fermer ni un soupir de pur contentement de lui échapper, alors que Draco pressait leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour la deuxième fois. Il resta ainsi, comme hésitant, mais Harry répondit avec empressement, et le moment d'hésitation disparut.

Draco entrouvrit délicatement les lèvres de Harry avec les siennes, passant sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Harry, juste pour voir.

Celui-ci rougit ; il ne savait rien des French kisses. Ginny et lui n'étaient jamais allés jusque là, mais - mais _oh_.

Toutes ses pensées pour Ginny disparurent de son esprit tandis que Draco passait sa langue entre les lèvres de Harry, caressant la sienne, et c'était tout ce que Harry sentait avec la main chaude de Draco sur sa joue, et c'était merveilleux.

En passant une dernière fois sa langue sur les lèvres de Harry, Draco s'écarta, le visage rouge. « Est-ce que ça... » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, prenant une teinte encore plus rouge.

« Oui, » fit Harry, le souffle coupé, et tout aussi rouge. « Oui, ça allait. C'était incroyable. »

Le sourire que Draco lui offrit en retour rivalisait avec le soleil.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir apporté de petit-déjeuner » marmonna Harry avec embarras, lui lançant un sourire timide. « Ça doit être fini maintenant. »

« C'est pas grave, » dit Draco. « On est dimanche. Tu peux toujours appeler tes amis elfes de maison et on restera là. »

Harry fit un grand sourire. « Tu veux rester là toute la journée ? »

« Oui. » répondit Draco immédiatement et rougit ensuite.

Harry ne pouvait pas résister.

Il embrassa Draco de nouveau.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand le dîner fut terminé après s'être secrètement déroulé à la bibliothèque, Harry trottina jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor, la démarche sautillante et le visage souriant.

« Salut tout le monde ! » lança-t-il dès que le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit.

Ginny tomba de son siège.

Ron se leva du sien.

Lavande jeta un cri de surprise et s'élança vers lui, comme chargée d'une mission de la plus haute importance, mais fut arrêtée par Hermione qui lui lança rapidement un Petrificus totalus (Neuville grimaça, parce qu'il savait ce que ça faisait).

Ron n'eut qu'à jeter un coup d'oeil au visage rayonnant de Harry avant d'échanger un tope-là et un check très viril.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Lavande fut enfin renvoyée dans le dortoir des filles par une bonne menace de Hermione. Ginny sortit enfin de sa stupeur et commença à sautiller de joie dans toute la salle.

Et Ron réalisa enfin ce que tout ceci signifiait et pâlit à la perspective et à l'idée tout simplement _anormale_ d'avoir désormais Malfoy dans les parages 24h/24.

* * *

« J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Weaslette t'a jeté un sort. » dit Draco le lendemain, jetant un regard curieux à son pudding.

Une fois de plus, ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner à la bibliothèque et une fois de plus, Harry ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de Draco et du soleil qui miroitait sur ses cheveux.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, » dit Harry automatiquement.

« Les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure. » répondit Draco avec un sourire narquois.

Harry ne put pas empêcher un sourire éloquent de se dessiner sur son visage. « Elle voulait que j'aille te voir pour t'embrasser. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, mais un sourire amusé, espiègle, apparut sur ses lèvres. « Et tu ne l'as pas fait dès le début parce que ... ? »

Ils en avaient déjà parlé, Harry en était sûr, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir parce que Draco était tellement distrayant quand il mangeait du pudding ...

« Tu me détestes. » lâcha-t-il. Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et rougit d'un air gêné.

L'expression de Draco se radoucit, toute trace d'espièglerie disparue. « Je ne sais même pas si je t'ai détesté un jour. » murmura-t-il, répétant les mots que Harry lui avait écrits il y a quelques jours.

Harry le fixa, incrédule.

« Par contre pour Weasmoche, c'est une autre histoire. » continua Draco l'air pensif.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mais plus maintenant. » avoua Draco, sans répondre à la question parce qu'il n'aimait pas parler de l'incident de la première année, quand Harry avait refusé de lui serrer la main. « Et si je ne ressentais pas la même chose que toi ? »

Harry resta silencieux, clignant des yeux. Puis il se retourna vers Draco, les sourcils froncés, inquiet et l'air presque vulnérable. « Euh - c'est vrai ? »

Et juste comme ça, il mit Draco de meilleure humeur.

Il posa son pudding, se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Harry pour la énième fois en deux jours. Harry répondit immédiatement, entrouvrant légèrement ses lèvres pour indiquer ce qu'il voulait.

Draco s'exécuta sans préambule, songeant à quel point c'était impossible que Harry ne le sache pas alors qu'il était tout simplement celui qui occupait ses pensées depuis la première année.

« Tu peux me jeter le sortilège de Bouchecousue » dit Draco quand il s'écarta, juste un petit peu. Il se lécha les lèvres, savourant le goût de Harry. « Pour voir si ça marche. Je ne t'en voudrais certainement pas. » ajouta-t-il, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il prit la main de Draco et guida ses longs doigts avec précaution pour qu'ils tracent le seul mot écrit sur le bois de leur table.

_Crétin_.

Draco eut l'air content de lui.

« Je suppose que je devrai remercier Weaslette pour ça. » fit-il d'un air pensif.

« Pour m'avoir jeté un sort alors que j'étais en l'air et qui m'a rendu muet pour plus de deux semaines ? » demanda Harry d'un ton suspicieux.

« À vrai dire, te tourmenter a toujours été ma raison de vivre. » lança Draco avec malice.

Un sourire fendit le visage de Harry à ces mots. Il tourna son regard vers le mot 'crétin' sur la table et le tapota du bout du doigt.

« Le parchemin magique va me manquer, cela dit. » fit remarquer Harry, jetant un regard en biais à Draco, avec un large sourire. « Génial ce truc. »

Draco songea qu'il avait pu à nouveau embrasser Harry et entendre sa confession de sa propre bouche.

Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts, brillants, et sourit doucement.

« Pas à moi. »


End file.
